SOK Save Our Kratts!
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: It's a sequel to my first story, WILD CAT, so I hope you enjoy! Martin/Kitty, & Chris/Aviva. Let's just see what happen when you strand the Wild Kratt team on a deserted island, who will survive? And I love nice reviews. I do not own WK.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning over the Pacific Ocean. As the sun rose, the waves moved gently, and the wind was blowing a refreshing salt water breeze. And the turtle shaped Tortuga was floating on the water peacefully.

But inside, the Tortuga was anything _but_ peaceful. Everyone was fighting over one subject-... except Chris. Chris Kratt, a brown haired, and brown eyed animal rescuer, had just walked into main central after waking up. When he walked in, he saw all his friends were yelling over the computer map, and kept pointing to different places.

Chris blinked, "Um... good morning?"

No one answered, they all still were bickering amongst each other.

"Guys? Hello?" Chris walked over to Martin Kratt, his tan haired, and blue eyed big brother, tapping on his shoulder a little.

Martin jumped, and turned to face his brother, "Chris! Your finally awake! Now you can help us with deciding..."

"Deciding what?" Chris raised an eyebrow as he walked over to the gang, looking over the map on the computer screen.

"Where we are going to, for our vacation!" said Aviva, who was a pretty Spanish girl with brown hair and grey eyes. She seemed half happy, and half frustrated.

Chris shook his head and looked at all his friends, "Wait, what? Vacation? Guys, _we can't take vacations!_ Think of all that could happen while we were gone! Donita, Zach, and Gourmand would be on a _hay day!_"

Kitty Carlo, the newest member of the gang, who had blond hair and dark blue eyes, spoke up, "Yeah, but Chris, we've been pretty busy over the past weeks, I'd say we all deserve a good rest."

Koki and Jimmy both nodded in agreement with Kitty.

Chris smirked a little, "Busy? Aw c'mon, we haven't been _that_ busy..."

Everyone sighed at Chris, and Koki blankly pushed a button on the computer controls, and a calender came up on the screen. The calender was covered with what their schedules had been over the past few days. It was so full stuff, things were even written on the side of the calender to make room.

Chris blinked, "Well... that was only this week, don't act like we've been that busy, _I dunno, _a year?" he nodded crossing his arms, smiling. He knew in this case he was right.

But he wasn't. Again Koki pushed another button, and the whole year schedule appeared on the screen. And if a day planner were to ever lay eyes on this calender, they would have a heart attack.

Chris blinked, and shrunk in front of the computer screen.

"Ouch, that must hurt..." whispered Jimmy to Aviva.

Martin went over to Chris, "See bro, we all haven't had a day where we _weren't_ fighting Donita, Zach or Gourmand, or one we _weren't_ saving an animal buddy. We need a break."

Chris glared at his brother, "Your right," everyone was expecting Chris to give in, but, guess again, "We haven't had a day where we weren't helping animals or fighting villains. But, let me remind you, if we've been that busy through out the year, what is going to stop our vacation week to be equally as busy? Who will be there to save those animals? And who will be there to stop Gourmand, Zach, or Donita?"

Chris had proven a good point, but Martin still wasn't giving up. "Dude, don't worry about that, we have hundreds of Wild Kratt Kids all over the globe. We'll send them all a message to keep their eyes out for trouble."

Chris's eyes narrowed, "We can't have breaks!"

Martin's eyes also narrowed, "We can if we've been working our butts off!"

_"No we can't!"_

_"YES we can! Dude, it's alright!"_

"No it's not alright, and we are _NOT_ taking a vacation! We're staying on patrol!" Chris poked his brother hard.

"Man Chris! Think about all your team mates! We all need a break!" Martin got closer to Chris making a fist in one hand.

"We're staying!"

"We're taking a vacation!"

"STAYING!"

"VACATION!"

Everyone else was blinking, staring at the two brother fight with words. Pretty soon Kitty and Aviva had to hold Chris and Martin back from tearing each other apart.

Aviva whispered to Chris as she was pulling him back, "CK, don't worry, everything would be under control while we were gone. It'll only be a few weeks..."

"_A few weeks?_" Chris whispered back eyes wide, "A lot can happen in a few weeks!"

"C'mon Chris, do it for me and the others. We'll even let you pick where we are going." Aviva said with her last attempt.

Chris sighed and looked down, and slowly went over to Martin, "Fine... we can take a break... but only for a few weeks,_ got it_?"

"Great! Then it is decided!" said Koki.

"Now, back to figuring out where to go..." said Kitty in a sarcastic tone.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while of deciding where to go, they all agreed on Jamaica. But, they also decided it be fun to travel to New York for the last week too. And of course, Chris was the only one who _wasn't_ thrilled about going to New York.

So the Tortuga took off in the air towards Jamaica. Flying high over the peaceful ocean.

Pretty soon, everyone went to do there own thing to get ready for the trip. So that left only Chris and Martin in control central.

"Martin, I thought you wanted a relaxing break? New York is anything_ but_ relaxing!" said Chris.

"Bro, we just said we needed a break, we never said how or where..." said Martin, not even looking back at his brother as he was booking hotels, and messaging wild kratt kids on the computer.

Jimmy brought in a few boxes of pizza, "Hey, the pizza delivery came!"

Chris blinked and looked at Jimmy, "How did the delivery man get here? We're in the middle of the ocean?"

Jimmy took a bite of a slice of pizza, "Speed boat."

Chris shook his head and sighed, knowing Jimmy would do anything for pizza.

The girls came in for early lunch, and Chris was still a bit on edge about the idea of a vacation and New York. He was plainly just on edge about the whole vacation anyway!

"Martin, _when did you start caring more about vacations then animals_?" CK said, who, was also looking for a fight to prove his point.

"_What did you say_?" said Martin who had froze in his chair.

The rest of the team were staring at both of them, mouths open. Never had they seen Chris say such a thing to Martin.

"You know what I said." Said Chris standing up straight.

Martin stood up, and faced his brother, "Dude, I've dedicated my life to animals, as have you."

"Then why aren't you acting like it? Your not following any Kratt code.." Said Chris angrily.

This is where things just got mean,

"Well, at least I actually care about the feelings of our teammates!" Martin pointed out with a glare.

"_What are you talking about?_ I care about them! I care about them way more then you do!" Said Chris offended.

Martin gasped and stomped over, face to face with his brother, "Well, then you would let us take a vacation!"

"I am!" shouted Chris

"_Then why aren't you acting like it_?" yelled Martin, taking Chris's own words and using them against him.

The next thing the fighting brothers knew, was that two slices of pizza, were thrown at there heads. Martin and Chris both took the pizza of there faces looking a little confused.

In the midst of them stood Kitty with her blue eyes shining, she must have thrown the slices, "Guys, this is getting out of control. It's _fine_ that were all going on a vacation, and it's _fine _that one of you disagrees with it... can we all just get along, even through the differences?" she sounded annoyed, and Chris and Martin realized their fight must have sounded pretty bad.

Martin looked down at the piece of pizza and got a playful smile, "I agree Kitty, we all should get _along_.." and with that he tossed the slice of pizza and it landed on Kitty's head.

Kitty smiled, "I no you didn't..." and she took another slice from the box and threw it at Martin.

"Food fight!" called out Jimmy.

And in seconds pizza was flying everywhere. Martin and Kitty were mainly tossing at each other laughing, as Chris, Aviva, and Koki were playing along all together.

Then finally, Koki stopped everyone, "Wait!" she held out her hands, and everyone froze, "Has anybody seen Jimmy?"

In fact, no one had. Where Jimmy actually was, was coming down the hallway, coming back to everyone... He had his own food fight weapon.

Everyone turned their attention to the doorway, at the sound of something large being rolled their way.

Jimmy soon stood in the doorway, a proud smile on his face. Beside him stood a basin, with a hose attached.

"What is that?" said Aviva blinking.

"Presenting my fondue maker... with a little adjustment!" Jimmy held up the the fire hose, and pulled back the small handle, fondue came out and drenched Koki, Kitty and Martin. "Ta da!"

Chris and Aviva couldn't help but laugh at their fondue covered friends. But, as Aviva looked up at the large computer screen behind her, Jimmy was getting ready to shoot fondue at them as well.

Aviva gasped, "Jimmy! Wait-"

But, it was to late, she and Chris were blasted with fondue... and so was the large computer.

As everyone raised their heads out of the sticky mess, the computer fizzed and make spark sounds.

"JIMMY!" shouted Aviva, "You got your cheese in my computer!"

"Whoops..." said Jimmy dropping the hose.

"Guys... you know that computer is the only thing keeping us up in the air..." said Koki, looking fearfully at the computer.

Then the lights flickered, and finally went out. "And it also controls the lighting..."

The Tortuga shook a bit, and the engines shut down, and next thing everyone knew, was that they were all screaming as the Tortuga fell through the sky to their deaths.

Finally the Tortuga crashed.


	3. Chapter 3

Martin opened his eyes slowly. Light was drifting through a crack that had formed on the roof of the Tortuga.

He slowly lifted himself, finding that he was laying down in all the fondue that covered the floor, as were all his unconscious friends. He looked beside him at Kitty, knowing all the fondue must have caught their fall.

He sat up and stood up slowly, looking at the crack off light that drifted in. He bent down and picked up Kitty gently, and he went over and lay her down on a table that was clear, and above the fondue.

He then went down a hallway, and up the hatch outside the Tortuga. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light. He gasped when he saw where they were.

They had crashed in between the waves and land, so, half the Tortuga was in water, the other half wasn't. They were on some strange looking island...

"This island is uncharted..." came a voice beside him. It was Chris, Chris must have came up after Martin. "There is not even a good way to tell where on earth we are... I told you a vacation was a bad idea..."

"Dude, don't take this as my fault!" said Martin.

"Well, you would be the only one stupid enough to think of that dumb idea! _'We need a break, we've worked to much!'_ Martin, taking a vacation was the dumbest idea ever!" Chris crossed his arms.

"_Martin didn't suggest the idea Chris_..." said another voice. "I did..."

Chris turned around and his eyes widened... it was Aviva...

Aviva looked angry, but more sad. She passed Martin and Chris and slid down the Tortuga, walking across the sand.

Martin shook his head, "Nice job bro..."

"Martin, _for once in your life would you be quiet_?" Chris said angrily, and quickly sliding down the Tortuga's side to run after Aviva. Chris and Aviva were not officially a couple, though even if they were once close to becoming one, they weren't anymore.

Martin shook his head, and went back into the Tortuga. Kitty was rubbing her head, and sitting up on the table.

Martin went over to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah..." then her eyes widened, "_I'd better go to my room and check on Survivor,_ I bet he's pretty shaken up..." she hopped off the table and quickly made her way through the fondue to the hallway.

Survivor was a lion cub Kitty had rescued from poachers when she first met the Kratt Brothers. Survivor had no home, because his mom died. Though, survivor was not a cub anymore, he was now more of a young lion, with a mane starting.

"Survy? You okay?" she walked into her dark room, getting out a pocket flashlight. In the darkness she saw her lion hiding under the covers of her bed, rear end sticking out.

"Survivor?... _oh brother._.." she went over laughing, pulling the covers off her scared friend. Survivor made a humming sound.

"You'll be fine boy, we just crashed... I dunno _where_ though..." she said hugging and petting him.

"We're on some deserted island in the pacific..." said Koki walking into Kitty's room, "But, we don't know what island... The computer is broken down..."

"Oh dear... this isn't good..." Kitty shook her head as Survivor jumped off the bed, going to the window, wanting to see this for himself.

"Survivor! Don't-" Kitty spoke to late.

Over the few months, Survivor learned to open the window, and he decided to open it right then. Sadly for the little lion though, the Tortuga was underneath the beach because of the impact, so, sand came pouring through the window, on top of Survivor.

Kitty slapped her face, as Koki giggled a little.

"_Survivor_..." Kitty groaned and pulled her lion out of the sand. Survivor shook himself out, and made another humming sound.

Koki went over and closed the window, and shook her head, "We need to get all our belongings out of the Tortuga. The sand and tide are starting to crush everything inwards..."

This was true, the walls of the Tortuga creaked and moaned, it felt as if it could crush down on them on any time.

"Good idea... I'll go through my room... you start on yours, and we'll meet up later..." said Kitty, picking up a bag. She knew that on a deserted island, they would need everything they could get.

Koki went off to her room, and passed Martin on the way, telling him to get all he could, and get it out on the beach before the tide came. Martin told this to Jimmy, and he and Jimmy also cleared Chris's and Aviva's rooms too, just in case.

As they kept loading stuff on the beach when Chris and Aviva came back, but, one could tell Aviva _still_ wasn't giving Chris the time of day.

Aviva stomped madly back into the Tortuga, and Chris groaned and slapped his face as he sat on a box.

"No luck, huh?" said Kitty, who happened to be looking through a box, near where Chris was sitting.

"She won't reason... It was an accident, I didn't know!" said Chris, waving his arms around a little.

"You told her you're sorry right?"

"Yes! Many times!"

"The maybe you let her cool down for a while... you know how she is..." said Kitty, now standing, dusting the sand from her jeans.

"I guess I could leave her alone for a little while..." said Chris, staring at a crab.

"Good." she smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. Then walked back towards the Tortuga.

Jimmy Z, had made himself comfortable, he had laid out a beach chair, and was now in his swim trunks and sunglasses.

Koki passed Jimmy and blinked, "Jimmy, what are you doing?"

"Catching some rays. This is Jamaica right? And all you guys are unpacking?" he said, looking up at her.

Koki groaned, "Jimmy, _where the heck were you all this time?_" and she walked away shaking her head.

Meanwhile, Martin and Kitty had their jobs to circle the island (because it looked big. But actually was only a few miles long) and see if they could find anything.

Martin quickly grabbed his surf board, and put on his dark blue swim trunks. Kitty grabbed her own surf board, and got a black and blue bikini on, and they both hit the waves, starting to go around the island.

Soon after they had gone around half way, Aviva beeped in on their communicators, "_Hey guys?"_

"What?" said Kitty and Martin at the same time.

_"You two can see the two mountains on the island from where you are, right?" _she asked.

"Um, yeah... why?" said Martin.

_"Well, we recently found out one is a volcano! You two need to check it out, and make sure if it's dormant_ _or not... we don't need an active volcano at the moment..." _said Aviva, and one could see she was inside the Tortuga hammering up some of the walls.

But suddenly, Martin and Kitty heard a large creaking sound coming from the communicator.

"Um, Aviva, what's going on?" Asked Kitty.

_"Uh... I must of hammered in the wrong place... the wall seems to be giving away a bit..."_ Aviva said backing up.

"Well, get out of there before it does..." said Martin

_"I'm fine, I almost have my computer fixed, and then we'll all be able to fly out of here... Aviva out."_ she said and turned off her communicator.

Kitty and Martin exchanged glances, and started back towards land so they could check out the volcano.

For the next hour, Kitty and Martin spent their time going through a thick forest, and then going up a large volcano.

"Dang... my legs are killing me..." said Kitty, once they got to the top.

"I feel the same way... now, let's check out this volcano..." said Martin, holding his surf board close to him. The wind was blowing really hard, so, Martin and Kitty had to hold onto the surf boards tight.

They both looked over the side, into the volcano, and saw nothing. Literally nothing. It was to dark and black to see anything around the wide rim of the volcano.

"It isn't giving off any heat... it's actually pretty cold up here considering we're in our swimsuits still..." said Kitty.

Martin nodded, "Your right, I bet it's dormant or just dead..."

As they both turned to head down the Volcano again, a shrieking sound entered the air. It wasn't the shrieking of a human or animal, it was the shrieking of ripping metal, and waves pounding on something.

"The Tortuga!" shouted Martin, pointing down to the turtle shaped machine that was almost covered completely in sand, and was getting crushed underneath the waves.

"AVIVA!" shouted Kitty, "She's still in there!"

Martin quickly beeped in on Chris's communicator, _"Dude! Hurry! The Tortuga is toast and so will be Aviva soon, if you don't get her out of there!"_

Kitty blinked realizing something else, she took Martin's arm looking into the communicator, _"Survivor's still in there too! You need to get him out!" _Kitty sounded worried.

Chris, Koki, and Jimmy had already jumped up at the sound of the crushing Tortuga, and were already running over to the hatch.

"Don't worry! I'm coming Aviva!" shouted Chris, diving down the hatch.

Just as Martin and Kitty were about to go down the volcano to Aviva's rescue, the wind got stronger, a large gust of wind blew them back... down into the the darkness of the volcano!

And this is where my story seems to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Nyctophobia. A word which here means, 'afraid of the darkness'. Neither Martin nor Kitty had Nyctophobia, but that could quickly change in the darkness of the volcano they were falling down.

It was the type of darkness that you literally couldn't see anything, even the light of day above you.

Even as Martin and Kitty's eyes adjusted, it was still hard to see.

One would think that they would also have crashed into something by now, but, alas they were still falling.

_"It's been five minutes! How are we still falling?"_ Kittycalled over, still unsure of where Martin was in the blackness of the volcano.

_"I dunno! It feels as if we are falling to the center of the earth!" _shouted over Martin, who seemed to be a bit below Kitty.

Martin quickly beeped in on Chris's communicator, _"DUDE! We need major help here! We're falling down the volcano-"_

"_I have my own problems at the moment Martin!_" yelled Chris into his communicator, not really listening to what his brother said. He turned off the connection. He was standing inside the Tortuga, that was now half filled up with sand, and the other half with sea water. It seemed impossible to find Aviva in all this mess, and not alone a Survivor.

Chris took a deep breath and dove underneath the water, wishing he would've brought his scuba mask with him. As he went under, he could see fish, and other creatures that had been sucked in with the water.

But out of all the fish he didn't see Aviva or Survivor. He came back up for another breath, and Koki and Jimmy were watching from the hatch.

"Chris! The Tortuga is going to crush any second! Hurry!" said Koki, motioning them getting crushed, with her hands.

"I have to find Aviva!" Chris shouted up.

"And Kitty's lion!" Jimmy called back down.

"_Whatever!_" said Chris, going back under the water, he now hoped Aviva wasn't under the sand that filled half of the Tortuga.

As things looked helpless and he came up for another breath, a humming sound came from beside him. He looked over and saw Survivor, who was trying his best to keep himself up for air.

A wire was wrapped around the poor young lion's leg, keeping him attached to a door hinge.

"Don't worry buddy! I'll get you out!" Said Chris as he swam under again, untying the lion from the wire.

Chris then pulled at the lion to make him move, but, the lion didn't want to budge.

"Survivor! We need to get you out! _What are you doing?_" Chris then was surprised when the lion splashed in the water.

Chris blinked, and looked down, underneath the fallen door next to where Survivor was, was Aviva!

"Good boy!" Chris shouted as he dove under after Aviva. He quickly started pulling the door off of her, and picking her up over his shoulder, and swimming up.

"You found her!" shouted Koki and Jimmy happily.

"Yeah! Here!" he lifted up Aviva, to Koki and Jimmy, then he lifted up Survivor (which was a bit more difficult).

And Chris got pulled out just in time, as the Tortuga crumbled beneath their feet, and they had to run off it quickly.

Once they were all safe, they laid Aviva down in the sand, and checked if she was still breathing or not, while Survivor (who was now terribly wet and sandy, and didn't even look much like lion at the moment) was running around, trying to get dry.

"She's not breathing!" said Koki, quickly motioning for Chris to do something.

"_What do I do?_" said Chris blankly

"Well, your are the only one between me and Jimmy who knows how to do CPR! _SO HURRY!_" Koki pushed Chris, Aviva's life was pretty much hanging by a thread.

Chris slowly pumped Aviva's stomach, but nothing happened.

He pumped again, but still nothing happened.

"Dude! Just do mouth to mouth already!" shouted Jimmy, who was biting his nails.

Chris nodded, and quickly leaned down, putting his mouth to Aviva's and breathed into her, hoping it would work.

Finally, he released his mouth from hers, and waited. Koki and Jimmy waited too.

Nothing.

He tried again.

And again, nothing happened.

Chris put his hand to his face, to cover his eyes which were filling with tears.

Koki looked down, "She... She..."

Jimmy sat down with a thump, and looked blankly at Aviva, "Aviva's... not coming back? Is she?"

"...No ... she isn't..." said Chris, and you could tell his voice was broken.

There was a moment of silence for everyone, even Survivor had stopped running around to lay down, covering his face with his paws.

Koki sat beside Chris and put her hands on his shoulders, "Chris... I'm sorry..."

Chris couldn't look at her, he just kept looking at Aviva's lifeless face, "She... she can't be gone... she just can't! _Maybe I should try again-_"

"_Chris_... she's gone..." Koki said turning Chris's face so he looked her in the eyes.

Chris looked down, and stood up quickly, walking away. Koki sighed, and looked at Jimmy who was still blankly staring at Aviva.

"Jimmy... I'll be right back, Chris needs some support... _poor guy_..." Koki started over to follow Chris.

Jimmy watched Koki leave, and he himself slowly stood up, and turned to leave.

But as he did, he heard coughing from behind him, and he froze and went pale.

Jimmy turned around slowly, and looked at Aviva, _who was now coughing and spitting out water!_

"AVIVA!" shouted Jimmy with joy.

Chris in an instant, sprinted right back, and then skid on his knees, and hugged Aviva.

Aviva blinked, but was still weak when she hugged Chris back.

Koki smiled and took a deep breath.

"_Are you alright?_" Said Chris, pulling back the hug, holding Aviva's shoulders, looking worried for her.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." said Aviva, still coughing a little, "Thanks CK... and I'm sorry I was mad at your before..."

"That doesn't matter now, and don't worry," Chris now stood up with her still in his arms, "We'll get a fire going for you and everything."

He carried her back to where all the supplies were, and Koki and Jimmy followed.

When they finally got the fire going, _it was already night._

Chris eventually saw Survivor on the beach, who kept circling, and roaring at something.

"I'll be right back..." said Chris to Aviva, as he stood, and headed towards the lion.

Survivor hummed as Chris came and stood beside him. The moon shone bright behind the mountain and volcano, and the moon also seemed to be the thing Survivor was roaring at.

Chris blinked, "I thought only wolfs, and coyotes called to the moon?"

Survivor raised his paw in the air and waved it, and then ran around Chris. Finally, the lion stopped and roared at the moon again.

Chris blinked, and looked at the moon again. It was _right_ behind the volcano.

"Do you not like volcano's or something?" he said, staring weirdly at Survivor.

Survivor seemed to groan, and then he flop on his back, giving up.

Chris blinked, thinking of the volcano, and remembering what his brother had said right before he shut of the connection on the communicators.

"Oh dear... And you'd think I'd wonder why my brother and Kitty weren't back yet!" Chris said to Survivor. "I got to hurry!"

He quickly ran over to the supplies and grabbed a rope, and then ran past the fire.

"Chris, where are you going?" asked Koki

"I need to rescue Martin and Kitty! Be back soon!" he ran into the forest towards the volcano, as the rest of the team by the fire stared at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

When Chris had cut off connection with Martin, before he was going to save Aviva, Martin was never able to finish what he was saying.

Let's go back to that part shall we? To Martin and Kitty's point of view.

"Dude! We need major help! We're falling down the volcano-" the connection went out, "-and... Aw come on!" Martin tried to call Chris again.

"What happened?" Kitty called over.

"He hung up! _Great!_" Martin groaned.

"Oh dear... we are either going to be falling forever... or we are going to die when we crash into the bottom..." Kitty was scared, not alone nervous and cold.

You have to think about it, Martin and Kitty are both falling in pitch black, in nothing but swimsuits (Swim trunks and a bikini). They are probably both really, really, cold.

Martin, was messing with a deck of cards (which he pulled from no where?) and was sitting back as if he were in some sort of invisible chair that was falling with them. "Well... we might as well pass the time?"

Kitty blinked, she was wondering how one could want to play cards at a time like this? "Um... sure?" she said anyway.

So pretty soon a card game had started. (which is as boring to write, as it is probably to read..)

"Got any 5's?" said Martin

"Go fish."

"Dangit!"

Kitty, (even though she was enjoying the game of cards because she was winning) turned away and looked down, "Do you hear something?"

"Nothing except the sound of me beating you at cards!" said Martin

"_Yeah right_; and no, I mean _that_ sound... you know, the way it sounds when you blow on a small bottle; _that low sound_?..." Kitty looked down again.

Martin blinked, "A low sound?-... uh oh... we must be getting close to the bottom... Quickly! Get your board!" Said Martin reaching for his falling surf board beside him.

"What are we going to do with just a surf board?" Kitty still grabbed her's anyway.

"We have to stop the hard impact somehow!"

"By landing on our boards? Correct me if I'm wrong, but, that sounds pretty painful..."

"No, we'll stop the impact by doing this!" called over Martin as he turned his board so it was against the volcano's wall, "We'll surf it!"

Kitty blinked, and it slowly made a little more sense, but, not much. She did the same, and soon did see the bottom drawing dreadfully near.

As their boards gave off sparks, from rubbing against the walls, Martin and Kitty noticed the walls were layered with razor sharp spikes that faced upwards.

"Uh oh..." said Martin, and uh oh was right.

Right after he had said that, they both flung of their boards after hitting the impact of a large spike.

They both hit the ground with a thud, and rolled only a little.

Kitty was laying across Martin, "Oh...ow..." she said weakly.

"No kidding..." said Martin sitting up, wincing a little.

They were both cut up a bit, but not badly; mainly on their arms they had scrapes from hitting the spikes.

No sooner had Martin sat up, had a piece of a broken surf board hit him in the head. And right after that a fleet of cards piled down on him as well.

Kitty laughed as she sat up and dusted the cards off his head. She then realized she was on his lap. "Are you okay Martin?"

"Not counting the concussion on my head, yeah, I'm fine..." he smiled at her.

Kitty laughed a little, but her laughing stopped as the bottom of the volcano echoed with the wind, making a menacing, moaning sound. It wasn't just the moaning though, another sound crept in on them as well; the sound as if someone were dragging bones...

"M-Martin... I'm scared..." Kitty whispered as she held tight to him.

Martin put his arms around her, "Don't worry, I'll protect you..."

Suddenly echoing screeches entered the air, "AHH!" yelled Martin, mainly because the screeches flew past him. Martin gripped tighter to Kitty, then she was gripping to him.

"My brave hero..." said Kitty, who actually wasn't frightened by the screeches, "You know those were just bats, right?"

Martin blinked, "Um... yeah... Of course I did! I was just testing you..."

Kitty sighed, "Uh huh..." almost laughing.

But then the sound of many dragging bones came clear in the air again, and Kitty looked around fearfully, "Though... I have to admit, I have no idea what that sound is..."

Martin nodded, "Well... I know where it's coming from..."

"Where?"

"There!" Martin said, taking one of his hands and pointing at an opening in the wall, that was about the size of car window.

"I didn't see that there before..." said Kitty who was now curious, and got out of Martin's arms, and went over to the opening.

Wind blew out from the small opening, and usually that would mean there was another opening that lead back outside. But, in this case the answer was no, though Kitty and Martin didn't know this, they thought it lead back outside the volcano.

"A way out?" wondered Martin out loud.

"Possibly..." said Kitty.

The opening was a few feet above ground, so Martin had to hoist Kitty up, and then Kitty had to pull up Martin.

In the small cave the sound of clattering bones echoed louder.

Kitty shivered and leaned against Martin, "I'm starting to have second thoughts about this..."

"It's to late to change you mind now..." said Martin who starting to crawl down the small cave, that was the size of a car window.

Kitty shivered, and started crawling after him.

What was to become of them both in this dark dank place?


	6. Chapter 6

Chris ran through the thick, small forest, going towards the volcano.

He was in a rush considering his brother and friend were trapped inside the volcano.

Chris was at a weird state at mind at the moment, mainly because of all the mixed emotions he was feeling right then.

He felt happy, that Aviva was alive and had not drowned. He felt angry, with his brother still, mainly because they couldn't agree on anything lately. And he felt rushed, and worried, because he wasn't sure if Kitty and Martin where even alive anymore.

The moon rose above the volcano, and shone brightly, so at least Chris could make out where he was going.

He also carried a long rope over his shoulder. Chris had taken the longest rope, mainly because he didn't know how deep the volcano was.

He also was wondering if the volcano was dormant or not, and if his brother had fallen into lava.

So many questions raced through his head, he didn't even notice the sound coming from behind him, as he finally started up the steep rocky edge of the volcano.

So Chris jumped a little when he felt a hand on his back.

Actually, it was more of a paw than a hand.

"Survivor? What are you doing buddy?" said Chris, turning his attention to the young lion who was about the size of a golden retriever.

Survivor made a humming sound, and started climbing up the volcano pass Chris.

Chris blinked, "I am supposing you want to come..."

Survivor growled happily a little as he climbed faster.

Chris shook his head, and started climbing again, "Your a strange creature..."

Survivor stopped and sat, glaring down at Chris.

"I meant that in a good way!" Said Chris quickly.

The lion turned around, and started climbing again.

Soon, Chris and Survivor made it to the top of the volcano. And when they both looked down, they both got dizzy.

"Okay... that is a majorly dark drop..." Chris said, looking for something to tie the rope too. "Now, Surv, you can't come with me. Your to heavy for me to bring down, and last time I checked you can't climb a rope..."

Survivor substituted the kitten face, instead of the puppy face.

Chris couldn't understand why this lion was so persistent, "I would if I could, but I can't. So deal with it."

CK tied the rope to a heavy boulder, and threw the rest over into the volcano, then started down.

Survivor honestly didn't want to sit and wait, so, he decided to learn how to climb down a rope. (He's not like any lion you've seen before, huh?)

Surv grabbed the rope with both paws, and slowly jumped off the side.

Chris looked up, to hear a strange growling sound coming down the rope, towards him.

Survivor swung by, nearly knocking Chris off.

"What the?" said Chris, looking down to see the lion slide down, disappearing into the darkness.

Chris, quickly put on his climbing gloves, and slid down the rope after Survivor.

Meanwhile, Kitty and Martin where crawling through a small cave, no bigger then a car window. And it kept getting smaller, and tighter as they both went on.

Finally, there was a point where Martin couldn't go on, otherwise there was a possibility of getting stuck.

"Here, let me see..." said Kitty pushing pass Martin. She looked through the small opening, and to her delight, she saw a bigger cave, just a few feet away. "I'm going to try to get through, and maybe I can pull you through when I get there..." she squeezed in, being just the right size.

Soon she was through, and fell a few feet onto the hard ground of the cave, "Ow..."

"You alright?" came Martin's voice from the other side of the opening.

"Yeah, I'm fine-... whoa... Martin, you have to see this!"

"I would if I could..." said Martin, wanting to see what she saw. He looked at the small opening, and held his breath, as he tired to go through.

He was half way through when he got a bit stuck. "Um... Kitty..."

Kitty turned around and looked at Martin, and cracked up, "Martin I told you to wait until I found a way to help you! Now look! Your stuck!"

"_Ha ha_... Yeah, I know. Can you just help me out?"

Kitty nodded, still giggling a little as she went over and grabbed Martin's arms, "On the count of three; one, two, three!"

She pulled with all her might, and she put he feet against the wall. But there was barely any budge.

"Suck in you breath!" Said Kitty, pulling harder.

Martin did just that and he flung out, landing on Kitty.

"I said suck in your breath... not crush me..." winced Kitty.

Martin laughed nervously, and got off her.

Kitty got up and dusted herself off, "Now, what I wanted to show you; look!"

She pointed around in the darkness off the cave, there was a slight glowing coming from something. On the walls, and the ceilings of the large room, where layered in tiny and big dazzling rocks. They were crystals and other amazing things!

The crystals all glowed on and off in the dark, all shades of purple, blue, red, and green.

Martin blinked, "Wow..."

"I know right?" said Kitty walking over to a large crystal, "I wonder how many years it took to form some of these things..."

"Probably hundreds..." said Martin, waling over to a large stone that seemed to be a diamond, "My dad once told me gems are formed near the center of the earth... or near a volcano in this case... I wish he could see this..."

Kitty looked at Martin, "Do you see your dad much?"

Martin looked down, "Not really... Me and Chris actually barely ever go and see our many family members anymore..."

"Is there a reason why?" said Kitty sitting on a large clear crystal that lay on the ground.

"Not really... Chris and I are just always so busy spending time saving animals and stuff... And that was another reason I wanted a vacation, I wanted to maybe see some of my family again..." Martin picked up the diamond and moved it around in his hand.

Kitty felt bad for Martin, but, she didn't know how to cheer him up, "Well... at least you have a big family..."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"All I have is a dad and a brother. No cousins, no aunts or uncles. No grandparents. No mom..." she said looking down.

Martin swallowed hard, putting the diamond down and walking over, and sitting by her, "What happened to your mom?"

"She died when I was 7. No one knows why. You should have met her, always the adventurous type... Actually, I get the animal transforming abilities from her side of the family..." said Kitty, she had a soft sad smile on her face.

"Really? I was actually wondering about where you got your powers from..." said Martin.

"Yep, I got them from her. She always enjoyed riding horses and seeing animals from around the world. She actually met my dad at a rodeo." Kitty smiled.

"Where they in the audience?" asked Martin.

"Nope, they where both competing. And my mom won! She always use to say dad was drooling, and looking at her the whole time the competition..."

Martin laughed a little, "She definitely sounds like an interesting woman..."

"Yeah..." Kitty looked away sadly, "She was..."

Martin wondered if what he said, wasn't the right thing to have said at that time, "Well... anyway, maybe we should look for a way out now?"

Kitty snapped out of it, and stood up, "Your right, I bet the others are worried about us by now..."

"I doubt that..." said Martin crossing his arms, seeming a little offended (though, not offended Kitty).

"Why's that?"

"You heard Chris on the communicator, he barely cared! You know, I am starting to think me and him weren't meant to be brothers..." Martin stood.

"MARTIN!" Kitty yelled, making Martin jump, "For crying out loud, for as long as I've known you I have never seen you and your brother act such ways! I'm sorry, but, you need to get over this dumb fight!" (Amen)

Martin looked down, wincing as she yelled at him. He knew everything she said was true, but, he didn't want to admit it.

"Martin..." Kitty went over to him, putting her hand on his cheek gently, "Did you ever think Chris may feel the same way?"

Martin blinked, and sighed, taking Kitty's hand away from his face, "Let's just go now..." and he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

As Kitty and Martin walked down the cave hall that was layered with crystals, Kitty noticed a few things;

She firstly noticed Martin wouldn't look at her, either in guilt of the truth, or that he was mad at her for yelling at him only a few moments ago.

She also noticed a small stream between them, that kept growing as they went on, and she wondered where it came from.

The last thing she noticed, was that as they were walking, Martin kept looking at something on his communicator, she didn't know what though... So, she decided to find out.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, breaking the long, awkward silence.

Martin blinked and looked at her, as if he came out of a daze, "Huh?"

"The thing you keep looking at on your communicator, what is it?"

"Oh... that... it's nothing..." he said shutting his communicator off.

"Um, I'm not so entirely sure that was nothing..."

He sighed, "I'm just looking at some old pics..."

"Oh! Really? Can I see?" she asked coming closer beside him.

He blinked, and turned back on the screen.

In the picture, she saw Chris and Martin when they where about 6 or 7 years old, with two little girls that looked identical, and were about the same age.

"Aw... you looked so cute... what happened to you? I'm joking, your still cute to me..." she giggled, teasing him.

"_Ha ha_..." he said kissing her cheek quickly, then looked back to the screen.

"So, who are the little girls?" she asked.

"My sisters, Christine and Susan. There twins if you can't tell..."

"Wait... you have sisters? I thought it was just the _Kratt brothers_?" she blinked, looking at the picture harder.

"Nope, it actually at one time was the_ Kratt siblings_... but, we all went our separate ways..." Martin turned off his communicator now, and took Kitty's hand.

Kitty just stared at Martin, even though he wasn't even looking at her. She couldn't believe his family's life. Why was it all so complicated?

"So, just out of curiosity, is all of your family into animals, as much as you and Chris are?" she asked.

"Well... not exactly... actually, my dad runs a harmonica factory..." he said. (Not joking, he seriously does...)

"Your kidding..." Kitty blinked and held in a large laugh, as she just stared at him even more.

"I am actually not! Seriously, he does. It does sound a little weird though, I will admit..." he said laughing a little.

Kitty laughed a little with him, but now noticed as they walked, that the stream that had grown larger, and now was to each wall of the hall, and 4 inches deep. Though, the crystals still layered the walls and ceiling of the cave.

The water glowed an eerie greenish blue, and was moving quicker each moment.

"Hm..." said Martin holding Kitty's hand tight, "Do you think it will get any deep-" he wasn't able to finish what he was saying, and Kitty never was able to say anything back, because, at that moment, they both fell into a hole that was underneath the water.

This wasn't just a hole, it was more of a steep drop off. Martin came up gasping for air, as they where now in an underground rapid it seemed.

Kitty came up moments after, gasping as well. If they had not been holding hands, one of them could have been swept away.

But easily, they where sucked underneath the rushing water again; the rapids were just to strong.

_Meanwhile_, Chris was walking around the bottom of the volcano, unsure of what to do next, and unsure where his brother and Kitty were.

"It just doesn't make sense... did they get out already?" he said out loud to himself.

Survivor, the lion, was walking around down there with him, not exactly sure either.

As Chris walked near one wall of the volcano, a sharp rock spike that was sticking out caught his arm, causing a large scrape.

Chris grabbed his arm immediately, and held back a yell and a few curses.

He then froze as he noticed something, the spike he cut his arm on, was right below a small opening in the wall the size of a car window.

"Alright then..." said Chris looking back at Survivor, still rubbing his arm, "Come on boy, let's find Martin and Kitty..."

Survivor trotted over, and jumped into the opening, and Chris followed.

"I wonder where it goes... _HELLO_!" he yelled down the small tunnel, waiting to see if anything answered.

His voice echoed for the longest amount of time, but, no reply was ever heard.

No reply was heard, mainly because_ no reply was ever said_, because at that moment, Kitty and Martin were being pulled violently underneath the rushing water of a underground river and had never heard Chris.

Suddenly Martin and Kitty's hands were separated, and they drifted away from one another.

Kitty was able to get herself up for air, "Martin? Martin where are you?" she couldn't see him any where in the thick water.

Martin, was stuck in a strong current, and was unable to get up at all. He was soon going to lose his breath completely if he didn't get up.

Kitty was sucked under again, but in the process, saw Martin, and she tried to swim to him.

But, she struggled getting there. And through all the struggling, she finally remembered she could turn into any animal she wanted, to help them both.

She quickly turned herself into a dolphin, and swam as hard as she could to Martin's rescue.

But once she got them both above the water for air, they were both slammed against a large boulder that stuck out of the water.

"AH!" cried Kitty in pain as she turned back into herself, at the impact.

Martin was still coughing and he looked around, and held unto the boulder and Kitty.

"Are you alright?" he asked her quickly.

"No... I think sprained my arm..." she winced, looking over at him, her eyes forming tears.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here..." said Martin, holding her close to him as many gallons of water rushed against them and the boulder.

"Where is all this water coming from? Even more's coming in by the minute!" said Kitty, trying to raise her voice after the loudness of the river.

The river seemed to be rising higher and higher by the second, and pretty soon, Martin and Kitty were up against the tip of the boulder.

"Uh oh..." said Martin as a wave hurled down the cavern, right at them, "Kitty, do you think you can turn into another animal to save us from this mess?"

Kitty shook her head, and eyes widened as she pressed closer to Martin, "I'm in to much pain, I can't concentrate!"

Martin's eyes widened with great fear, right as the wave struck them, knocking them both again into the rushing of the rapids.

But, they did not feel exactly as if they were being swept away, they now felt as if they were falling.

And they were falling.

Martin opened his eyes to find Kitty and himself flinging down a waterfall!

And sooner then you would think, they splashed into a large lake.

The lake was slightly glowing a greenish blue just like the stream was, and it was completely sealed in by a large sphere shaped cavern.

First to gasp for breath and break the surface was Martin, finding himself only in a few feet of water, making it a miracle he was still alive (Though, his left leg did hurt a bit).

Martin was on his knees and hands, just breathing deeply and gasping, as he just blankly stared at his reflection in the water.

He then slowly stood, walking into a shallower part of the lake.,

His ears pounded with the sound of his heart beat, but, soon he was also able to hear the waterfall behind him.

He then remembered someone important; Kitty.

He quickly turned facing the deepness of the lake, scanning it, hoping Kitty had not sunk.

But, as he scanned it, he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"KITTY!" he yelled ran through the water towards her.

She had been flung into the shallow waters, and she lay half on the bank of the lake, unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

As Martin was running over to Kitty through the shallow water, when he stopped, hearing something strange and slightly terrifying.

A roar entered the air, and echoed loudly through the cavern. It wasn't just like any roar though, it sounded like many voices mixed in one. Or, at least two voices mixed in one.

That's when Martin's realized it _was_ two voices shouting and yelling.

It was Chris and Survivor, who couldn't help but shout and roar as they were washed down a river, they fell into by accident.

Martin then blankly stared as he saw his brother, and a lion fling down the waterfall into the deepness of the lake.

Chris and Survivor came up gasping for air, and swimming to the shore.

When Chris looked up finally, after flopping on his back, he saw Martin staring blankly down at him.

"Martin!" said Chris happy to find his brother at last.

"Chris!-... wait... Chris? What are you doing here?" asked Martin, helping Chris onto his feet.

"Looking for you! You and Kitty went missing, and I set out to find you two..." he said, dusting himself off (which was hard to do considering he was soaked).

"Me and Kitty just fell-... _KITTY! I totally forgot_!" yelled Martin quickly letting go of Chris, and running back over to his girlfriend.

Chris ran after him, following.

Survivor had already found Kitty, and was sniffing her face, wondering why she wouldn't wake up.

"What happened?" asked Chris.

Martin picked up Kitty gently in his arms, "I dunno, I think she might have fallen into shallow water..."

"Ouch..." said Chris looking over Kitty, "At least she's just knocked out, but still breathing..." he said this, because of what had happened to Aviva before.

"I guess..." said Martin looking over at his brother.

Survivor suddenly stood on his hind legs, and looked around before sitting back down. Something was bothering him badly. He kept huffing, and looking at Chris and Martin.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Martin looking at Chris, wondering about the lion.

"I don't know... I think he's just been soaked more then he wanted to be..." said Chris rubbing his chin, thinking of the behaviors of normal lions, but, of course Survivor wasn't a normal lion.

Survivor finally growled and then stood beside Martin shivering.

Then another sound could be heard. A steady beating of a drum, that grew louder and louder, until it pounded in the Kratt brothers ears.

The sound of dragging bones was clear again as well.

"What on earth is going on?" shouted Martin over the sound of drums and bones.

"_I have no idea!_ You tell me!" shouted back Chris.

Shadows and light entered the cavern, and the shadows howled and made strange noises you would expect to hear only coming from Native Americans.

Suddenly, everything went black; the cavern, and the strange glowing of the lake and crystals all faded until they glowed no more.

Last thing Chris and Martin heard, was the frantic roar from Survivor getting farther and farther away, right before they both were hit in the back of the head and knocked out.

* * *

><p>Chris woke up, and couldn't see a thing. At first he thought he may have gone blind, but he then realized his face itched because of something that was over it. He tried to itch his face, but, in the process also found out his hands and feet were tied.<p>

He struggled for a little while, but stopped when he heard movement beside him.

"_Aw my aching head_..." mumbled his brother's muffled voice.

"Martin?" Chris said, and realized his voice must sound just as muffled.

"Chris? Where are we? And why am I tied up..." Martin said.

"I don't know... at the moment I think I have a sack over my head, and I think you do too, judging by your voice..." said Chris, pointing a few things out.

"A sack huh?_ Is that all it is?_ Give me a sec, I have an idea..." said Martin as he swung his head forward and the sack went flying off. The difference in darkness was about the same, except for the fact it seemed torches where lit everywhere outside of a little hut Martin found themselves in.

"So, what do you see?" asked Chris.

"Here... I'll just show you..." said Martin as he leaned his head forward again, and used his teeth to pull the sack off Chris.

"Whoa... where in the world are we?"

"I have a feeling we are in some sort of tribal village underneath the volcano..." said Martin.

"Why do you say that?" asked Chris trying to get free of the ropes that tied his hands.

"Look." Martin said simply, not taking his eyes off the open doorway.

Chris looked, and to his fright, saw two pairs of eyes staring at them. But once his own eyes adjusted, he saw two small children, staring at the them in wonder.

One child was pale as could be, with brown eyes & light brown hair. And she was dressed in a tattered light brown dress, with a simple necklace and a doll in her hands. She seemed to be about 6 years old.

The second child was only a bit tanner, with blue eyes & black hair. And he was only dressed in dark brown pants and wore a bracelet. He seemed to be about 7 years old.

"Hi there." said Martin with a big smile.

The children screamed and ran away.

"Nice going bro..." said Chris rolling his eyes. But, he noticed that the two children had come back, and were peaking around the open doorway again.

Martin swallowed hard, not sure what to say now, afraid to scare the kids away again.

But Chris wanted answers, so he started asking, "Sorry about scaring you, don't worry, we won't hurt you. May I ask where are we? And why are we tied up?"

The children exchanged glances, but didn't say anything.

"Do you know where are friends are? A woman and a lion?" asked Martin hoping the kids would speak sooner or later.

The little boy and girl simply shrunk back, not exactly sure what to do.

"Do you speak English?" asked Chris, and with his last attempt asked, "What are your names?"

"Miteak and Nathe..." said the little girl timidly, but was shushed by the boy.

The Kratt brothers looked at each other, actually in shock that they were finally speaking.

"We are _not_ aloud to speak with you, you are invaders, and are not welcome..." said the boy who's name apparently was Nathe.

"Invaders?" asked Martin, "No, actually more like people who are stranded on this island..."

"Cast away's..." Chris said.

Miteak and Nathe looked at each other, "You are not here to destroy us all?" asked Miteak

"Destroy you? We didn't even know you were here!" said Chris, a bit shocked, "Where did you ever think of an idea like that?"

"We heard our father say to Shaman Amien you were evil and here to kill our race..." said Nathe, a bit angry.

Martin exchanged glances with his brother, "Um, not even close. We crashed on our way to vacation and now can't get back to our homes..."

"What is a vacation?" Miteak asked Nathe. Nathe shrugged.

Chris could tell this might take a while, "So... can you two by any chance, untie us?"

"No, we are not even aloud to speak with you..." said Miteak.

"Then why are you?" asked Martin, starting to get sore from the uncomfortable position he was in.

The children stared at each other, unsure of what to say next.

But before the kids could say anything, a man came up from behind them, "Miteak, Nathe, what did I tell you?" he sounded mad. He was tall, and seemed very important.

His long black hair was back, and he only wore pants and shoes like Nathe, but, he wore many more necklaces and bracelets.

Martin and Chris both gulped as the man stepped into the hut and gave them a death look, "Do not dare speak to my children again, or I shall have you scalped and beheaded..."

Chris and Martin both nodded quickly, eyes wide.

The man nodded and walked away, as a few more men walked inside and picked up Chris and Martin, carrying them out of the hut.

The Kratts now could see the full size of the village, honestly, it was the biggest cavern they had seen yet! The ceiling of the cavern was so high up, they wondered how far beneath the ground they really were.

And where were they being taken?


	9. Chapter 9

Chris and Martin were carried through the tribal village, down the middle of the street.

The tribe's people watched from the sides of the road, as if they were watching a parade. The people were shouting and cheering crazily, and some were dancing.

The brother's bounds were changed now as well, as were their outfits.

They were both tied to long poles, and were being carried side ways.

Martin looked across at his brother, "Why is the crowd cheering so much?" Martin was dressed in brown animal skin pants, with no shirt. His chest and face were covered in blue symbols someone had painted on him. He wore a metal band around his head.

"_You don't want to know_..." said Chris, swallowing hard. He also wore animal skin pants with no shirt, and was painted in green symbols on his face and chest. He also had a thin beaded necklace around his neck.

"Um, yeah, _I think I do_. Dude, _We are tied to poles and being carried in a parade for, crying out loud!_" Martin tried to get free by wriggling around, but, no luck.

"Well... if I am correct- which I probably am- this is how many people in the Aztec days made sacrifices to there gods..." Chris looked terrified.

Martin blinked, "_WHAT?_ But-...But-... We aren't in Aztec times! And these people don't even look very Aztec!" he tried to think of other reasons then having to be sacrifices.

Chris nodded slowly, "Yeah, but, it doesn't mean they don't follow their ancient ways..."

Martin couldn't think of another excuse. Things seemed hopeless and terribly blank.

They finally where carried up rock stairs that were built into the large cavern's wall, and then were taken through a long dark tunnel.

When they exited through the other side, Martin and Chris couldn't believe they where still underground.

Many of large stone huts and houses were built everywhere. Not to Mention a market place.

And a large river and waterfall stretched from end to end of the cavern.

But the most captivating thing was a grand pyramid like castle in the middle of the whole city! It was colored in golds and reds, and had two towers stretching up on either sides.

"Bro, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..." said Martin, looking around in wonder.

"It's no time to joke around Martin, we need to get out of here..." whispered Chris, looking around carefully.

"_How?_" asked Martin blankly.

"I'm still working on that..."

"Of course you are..."

They were carried through the city, and soon being carried up the great stairs of the palace. The stairs not only went up, but went off to other floors as well.

The top roof of castle, was completely flat, except for a stone table in the middle.

When Martin saw the table, he knew Chris was right about being sacrifices.

Below, everyone was gathering around the palace and started to shout out one thing; "JUDGEMENT! JUDGEMENT! JUDGEMENT!"

The man Chris and Martin had seen earlier with Miteak and Nathe, walked over in front of them. He was now dressed more superior, in gold robes and a ruby band around his head.

Chris, not so sure he wanted to ask, asked anyway, "What are you going to do to us?"

"I, King Tinmetan, will carry out the trail of judgement, if you two are to be beheaded, sacrificed, or sent on a Hunyir..." He said in a booming voice. One could tell he as angry at them, but the brothers had no idea why. "But we will have the god decide as well, before the final words..."

Chris and Martin exchanged glances, as they were untied from the poles, and put down. But their hands were still tied behind their backs.

Miteak and Nathe, stood behind their father, also now dressed in robes.

"Father, they don't _look_ like demons..." said Nathe, confused.

"We'll let the god decide that, son... now be quiet..." Tinmet put a hand on Nathe's shoulder.

Suddenly another man came up, he was dressed in many robes, and had a strange and freaky mask on. It must have been that shaman.

"Um, your highness, we having a little trouble with the-... er, god..." the shaman said, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you mean?" asked Tinmetan.

The shaman pointed, and Chris and Martin looked behind them to see what he was pointing at. They both gasped.

Fifteen guards struggled to get _Kitty_ up the stairs to the top, she was fighting back with all she had, turning into animals on and off, trying to escape.

But, the guards over powered her somehow, and finally got her to the top.

She wore a short robed skirt, made from white linen, that was nearly see through. Her belly shirt was made from the same things. Some would say she looked as if a belly dancer in white and gold.

Martin of course forgotten the situation at the sight of Kitty and what she was wearing, so he drooled a little. But snapped out of it when Chris nudged him.

Kitty crossed her arms and growled looking at the gaurds, she didn't move, nor let anyone touch her.

The king went over to her and bowed, "My goddess, you are lovely beyond all compare. Please, judge these demons, and send them to their dooms!"

Kitty mumbled, "You people are crazy..." she then looked over and saw that it was Martin and Chris he was talking about, "Oh my-... Release them, and the lion and me at once!" she called out in a loud voice.

"But my lady, they are unworthy of such treatment..." the King stood straight.

"Does it look like I care?-... I mean, ahem, 'Do as I say now! Or you shall face the wrath of my powers and all the Gods of the heavens!" Kitty's acting voice was good, Chris and Martin even shook a little as she called this all out.

"Your godliness," said the shaman, speaking up, "You must follow the laws, they must be beheaded, or sacrificed or sent-"

"I am a god so I break that law! Let them go!" Kitty said again, temper growing.

"But _you_ made that law!" said the shaman referring to ancient scrolls or something.

"Well... I'm-... changing it!" she thought quickly crossing her arms again.

"That isn't possible..." said the king, "You must chose one..."

Kitty blinked and sighed looking down, she had no idea how to get out of this mess. She had to weak of energy now to transform into anything, and her arm still hurt. "What was the last choice again?"

"Hunyir. The trial of Hunyir." said the shaman.

Chris and Martin swallowed hard, was Kitty really going to put them through whatever Hunyir was?

"Alright, I choose... Hunyir or whatever..." she looked at Martin and Chris and mouthed; I'm so sorry.

The king raised his hands to the people below, "HUNYIR HAS BEEN DECIDED!"

The people cheered with excitement.

The king then took Kitty's hand and raised it in the air, speaking to the people, "As you all know, Queen Aretna has passed to the heavens recently, so, Goddess Kitra (they made that name for Kitty) will be my bride! After Hunyir we will be wed!"

The crowd roared even louder, but Martin, Chris and especially Kitty, all shouted, "_WHAT?_"

"_Oh he did not just do that_..." growled Martin, as he was about to attack the king. But, a guard stopped him, by punching him in the stomach, knocking him down.

"Martin!" said Chris, going over his brother, wishing he could help him up, but his hands were still bound behind his back.

"_I'm fine_..." said Martin, getting to his knees, still glaring at the king.

Kitty was still in shock and disgust, she finally shook her head and pulled her hand away from the king's. "You people are crazy..." she mumbled again.

The king simply smiled, and called to the people, "Let Hunyir, BEGIN!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chris and Martin were taken over to the alter on the middle of the roof, and were tied down.

Martin and Chris struggled highly to get free.

Kitty's eyes widened, "I thought you said Hunyir _wasn't_ sacrifices?" she said to King Tinmetan.

"I did say that, yes..." said the king as he took a long sword and went over to the alters.

"_Then what are you doing?_" Kitty said yelling out, trying to get to the king to stop him, but the 15 guards held her back again.

"_Hunyir._" the king answered simply, "I might I say my queen, you are lovely when you are furious..." he smiled as he raised his sword above Chris and Martin's heads.

"I am _NOT_ your queen!" she growled.

"Not _yet_, anyway..." the king smiled again, and called out again, "LET THE TRIAL HUNYIR, BEGIN!" and with that he sliced the sword down upon Chris and Martin.

The Kratt brother's screams vanished as the sword came down.

"NO!" cried out Kitty, pulling free from the guards running over to the king and the alter. But, when she saw the alter, all she saw were ropes. No bodies, no blood... no Kratts.

"_What did you do?_" she grabbed the collar of the kings robes.

The king smiled evilly, "A sent them to Hunyir."

"How?" she was now confused beyond all compare, not even knowing what Hunyir was or meant.

The king took her hands away from his collar, and held her arms so tight, she couldn't get away even if she wanted to, "My queen, being a goddess, I think you should know. But I will remind you anyway. I sent them through a portal to the trials of Hunyir; a quest that nobody ever finishes or lives to tell about it. We will all watch from the stands. Though... those two demons could be dead already..."

Kitty blinked, mouth open. She realized she had sent her friends to their doom.

"And, just for fun we'll let that lion go with them too..." the king added.

And apparently she sent her lion to his doom as well...

Kitty honestly couldn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. Her face showed worry, fear and anger. "You are a monster... _you have sent innocent people_ (and a lion) _to their deaths_!"

"If I remember correctly, Kitra, it was you who choose Hunyir, not me." said the king, and with that he kissed her (he did wha?).

Kitty gasped and was able to pull back, punching him in the face, "Don't you dare touch me!" and then quickly left with the guards to Hunyir, to watch. She was now more furious then she had ever been. "If that man lay another hand on me, I will kill him..." she mumbled to herself.

The king rubbed his face, as the shaman came over and asked, "My lord, are alright?"

The king smiled and looked at the shaman, "I'm in love..." he laughed a little.

Nathe and Miteak looked at each other, and went over to their father, "Daddy, can me and Nathe go to watch Hunyir, early?" asked Miteak.

"Yes you may. But go with the goddess..." he said kneeling down to face his children.

"Yes father..." they both said and ran to catch up with Kitty.

* * *

><p>Martin and Chris were both shaking, laying down waiting for the impact of the sword to cut off their heads. But the sword never came.<p>

Martin slowly opened one eyeball, looking around. They were no longer on a alter, or in the city. They were in another cavern, that had a tropical rain forest inside it.

"Chris! Chris look!" Martin sat up shaking his brother.

Chris opened his eyes and gasped, realizing he wasn't in ropes anymore, "How is this possible?"

"I dunno, but, we have hurry to finish Hunyir so we can get out." said Martin who was now standing.

"Or _it_ finishes _us_..." said Chris blankly as he stood as well.

Suddenly, they both heard a roar. The roar was not coming from around them, but, from above them. And the roar seemed as if a frightened one.

The instant Chris and Martin both looked up, Survivor crashed down on upon both of them.

"Oh...ow..." said Chris, pulling the lion off of him.

Martin sat up, "Where did he come from?"

"I dunno, but, I suppose he came the same way we did..." said Chris looking up to see if there was a hole or something.

But, it was to dark to see anything.

Just to remind everyone, they are underground, in a tropical rain forest. There are no lights for miles, so they are bumping into things.

"Ow! Watch it Chris!" said Martin, getting his foot stepped on.

"Sorry bro- Hey ouch! Watch it yourself!" he said back, getting his shoulder bumped into hard.

"Sorry, jeese... we'll never be able to get out at this rate..." said Martin, feeling around for Survivor.

Survivor was the only one who could actually see best in the dark. He was going around, sniffing everything he could, humming here and there.

"OW! Chris for the last time stop bumping into me!" yelled Martin.

"Um, bro, I didn't do that..." said Chris looking around blankly.

"Survivor? Did you bump into me?" asked Martin, getting a little concerned.

Survivor's loud meow came from a little far off. Survy was to far away to have done anything. And Martin swallowed hard as he felt a large shadow grow behind him.

"Uh oh..." said Martin. Finally his eyes were adjusting, and he saw a great beast that looked like a large bear, but had the tail of a scorpion, and it's claws were longer then Chris's arms.

Chris and Martin both at the same time screamed, and backed up against a tree. The beast gave a unearthly shriek, that sounded as if a mix of a eagle and a sea serpent.

But, another roar filled the air, and it was Survivor's. Survivor was not letting anything happen to Chris or Martin, so he ran and attacked the beast.

Martin and Chris immediately started cheering on the brave lion. They hadn't realized exactly how much Survivor had grown up. His main was coming in, in a dark brown, and he was the biggest lion Chris and Martin had seen yet.

But, the Kratts couldn't help but think of Survivor as the little cub they had taken care of with Kitty, since the poacher incident.

Survivor fought the beast carefully, avoiding the tail at all costs. The beast (we'll just call in Scorp) gave deadly blows, but was slow at moving, so, Survivor had the speed advantage.

Meanwhile, Kitty stood in the stands, that were not visible to the Kratts. She smiled at seeing her little lion protecting the the brothers (we can't say he's little anymore, can we?).

Miteak and Nathe smiled and cheered with the crowd,

"Miss Kitra, why do you favor the demons?" asked Nathe, now wanting to know some things.

Kitty blinked at looked at the boy, "Demons? No, no... They are just normal, innocent people. I don't understand why your father insists that they be killed..."

Miteak looked at her brother, "Father says you all crashed into the earth from a flying turtle..."

"Well, that's true. But that turtle is just the Tortuga; a machine." said Kitty, reassuring.

"What is a machine?" asked Nathe.

"Erm... never mind..." she couldn't think of how to explain it.

The crowd roared with cheers again, and Kitty looked back to the forest. She gasped at what she saw.

Survivor, as fast as he was, was caught by the tail of the beast, and flung against a large boulder.

Chris and Martin both ran to the poor lion, "SURVIVOR!" they both shouted out.

Survivor was in pain of course, the tail's sharp point had went straight through him. Chris and Martin both looked Survivor over, and both exchanged sad, and afraid glances.

Kitty stood up in the stands, wishing she could run to her lion, but, it was not possible. Tears filled up in her eyes, she knew her friend, and pet was gone.

Martin and Chris stood up sadly, and quickly looked behind them to the beast that was coming after them now.

Chris looked up, and thought of an idea quickly, "Hurry! Martin! We need to climb these trees!"

"But we can't just leave Survivor's body for that creature to eat off of!" said Martin, pulling up the lion's great head.

Chris looked behind them at the charging beast, "We'll, then I guess we're running! You grab one end, I'll grab the other!"

The Kratts picked up the lions body, and gave shout when the beast swung it's tail at them.

The jumped over it quickly and ran faster.

Miteak looked up at Kitty, who was fighting back tears. Miteak looked at Nathe, "Why is Goddess Kitra crying? Gods don't cry I thought?"

"They don't..." said Nathe confused, "And if they do cry, they cry blood or gold... she is crying neither..."

"Maybe she's not a god..." said Miteak.

"But she can transform into animals like our ancestors..." said Nathe, now just staring at Kitty, "If she's not a god, then what is she?"


	11. Chapter 11

Martin and Chris ran for their lives as the beast chased them through the jungle. The brother's eyes had adjusted finally to the darkness, and they could see every tree and every stone.

They also carried Survivor's body, the lion that had died protecting them.

The bear like beast swung it's scorpion tail at them again, and again they dodged. It was clear now, they would have to defeat the creature, or they would be chased by it forever.

"_Martin! What do we do?_" called Chris.

"_I dunno!"_ Martin yelled back, they were both panting and knew they only could run for a little bit longer.

The beast swung it's tail again, but this time the brother's weren't prepared. Martin got knocked over, Survivor's body landing completely on him, and Chris, was slammed against a tree.

Chris groaned in pain and held his chest. He had got shot less then a year ago, so, if anything hit him there, he would be in great pain. Though, luckily the tail's point didn't catch him.

Martin lifted Survivor's body off himself, and quickly went over to Chris, helping him up. "_C'mon bro! We are not becoming chow for that thing_!" he put Chris's arm over his shoulders, and helped his brother back to where Survivor lay.

The beast came over to them, giving another unearthly shriek, and raised it's claws above there heads.

Back in the stands, everyone had stood up, waiting to see the final blow laid down.

"_NO!_" screamed Kitty.

"_YES!_" cheered the crowd.

And with that the beast sliced it's claws down upon Chris and Martin... They had lost. The crowd roared.

Kitty had seen enough, she quickly looked around, and found a way she could get down and run to her friends. The shaman tried to stop her with a mystic chant or something, but, Kitty just pushed past him.

She ran out into the darkness of the jungle, and soon came upon a terrifying scene. The beast hung over Martin and Chris, who were cut terribly across the chest and arms. They were bloody, and lifeless... (it seemed.)

Kitty felt a faint, but kept herself conscious as the beast turned and glared at her. But, since the beasts purpose was already finished, it turned into dust.

She blinked, but then ran, and knelt over her friends.

What could she do? Nothing. She could do nothing. They were in such a terrible state already it was practically impossible to do anything, except to cry, which was about all she could do. And as she cried she ripped a piece off her skirt to start cleaning the wounds of her friends.

Everyone in the crowd was confused highly. Why was their goddess upset about the deaths of demons? And how was she crying? Miteak and Nathe looked at each other, then to their father, "Father, were they innocent?" asked Miteak, feeling tears rise up in her own eyes. The king seemed frozen, and did not move. He could not answer his daughter.

Suddenly a shout came from behind the crowd, and even Kitty turned to look. It was the soldiers. The soldiers were carrying along three struggling prisoners.

"My lord." the captain said as he reached the king, "We found these three invaders searching through our caves."

Whispers grew among the crowd, as Kitty stood to get a better look. She gasped when she saw it was Koki, Aviva and Jimmy that were held captive, "Oh no..."

Jimmy was the first to spot Kitty, "Hey isn't that?-..." he pointed out to the forest.

Koki and Aviva stopped struggling and looked out,

"Kitty?" said Koki, questioningly.

Aviva also saw Kitty, who stood beside the lifeless Kratt bros, and Survivor, "_We have to get to them!_"

For an instant the soldiers had no idea what happened, the three friends had struggled free and ran down the stands into the forest.

The soldiers would have followed if the king hadn't stopped them, "Wait! These creatures seemed to know Kitra and the fallen demons..."

Aviva was first to get there, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Koki stood beside Aviva in shock, and in fear.

Jimmy, had passed Kitty, and went to Survivor. It wasn't that he cared more for Survivor then the bros (which he didn't), it was just that he had developed a friendship with the lion. He held the lion's head carefully.

Aviva went over to Kitty, "Are they- are they... gone?" she asked.

Kitty looked down not able to answer. She simply hugged Aviva, and started crying.

_"I couldn't do anything to help them! I'm sorry!_" she cried harder, and Aviva hugged her back.

Koki, was the only one who was keeping her emotions under control, she simply went over to Chris and Martin and checked them over. "Um guys..." she said happily.

"What?" asked Jimmy.

"They're still alive!" said Koki.

Everyone gasped, especially everyone in the stands. The king blinked, "How is it possible?"

Aviva went over, and felt for Chris's heart beat, "She's right! And they're breathing a little too!"

Kitty sighed with relief, and went over and knelt between Martin and Survivor. She reached over and felt for her lions heart beat, but, was sad to find that there was none.

Aviva looked at Kitty, "I'm sorry about Survy..."

Kitty nodded, holding her tears back. She knew now, she had a chance to help save the bros, unlike how she was unable to save Survivor.

The crowd had soon left, with the King who clearly didn't care about Kitty, or anything about them anymore. He must have realized the damage he had done.

But, two people hadn't left the stands left. Miteak and Nathe.

The Wild Kratt gang worked on picking up the brothers, and bringing them to the nearest water source.

They quickly cleaned up the wounds, and tried their best to bandage them with pieces of clothing.

Miteak and Nathe ran over to them eventually, Nathe holding a bag in one hand.

Koki, Jimmy, and Aviva stared at the children. Kitty smiled, "Guys, this is Miteak and Nathe."

Nathe went over to Kitty and held out his bag, "We took this from the temple... it might help. It's the thing that keeps all of our world in tack."

Kitty blinked and looked inside the bag; inside, was a amulet. It was made out of a silver chain, and had feather's strung into it, and a large green stone down at the end. The stone had a carving of a woman holding an orb that seemed to have many animal spirits circling it.

Kitty took it out, and examined it. The moment she had touched it, she felt stronger then she ever had before.

"It is suppose to give people the power of beasts. And gives the ones that already have the powers, strength. It is the source of your powers Kitra..." said Nathe, almost staring at the amulet afraid.

Jimmy blinked, now wanting powers, "I want to touch it!"

"No!" shouted Nathe, "It would kill you! You must have the right heart!"

Jimmy blinked. And Koki explained, "He means you can't touch it, with the reason of just wanting powers..."

"Darn..." said Jimmy with a pout.

Kitty looked at Nathe, "Well, how is it suppose to help Chris and Martin?"

"It not only gives powers, it can give life." said Miteak, "So, they will be replenished, though they won't have powers."

Kitty hugged both children, "Thank you." she then put, the amulet on Chris, then on Martin. She then looked at Survivor, and hoped it would work as she put it over the lion's fuzzy head.

When she took the amulet off and put it back in the bag, everyone sat, and waited.

"Is it Magic?" asked Jimmy.

"No." said Miteak.

"Magic isn't real." said Nathe.

"Then what is it?" asked Koki.

"Powers. From the heavens." said Miteak.

Aviva blinked, "_You believe in things from the heavens and don't believe in magic?_"

"The stone was from the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs..." said Nathe.

Everyone immediately looked at the bag.

"That thing must be worth billions!" said Kitty, surprised, "And it must be really, really, really old..."

"About 65 millions years old to be exact..." said a voice from beside them all.

"Chris!" said Aviva happily as she went over to him, "Are you alight?"

"Yes, I am now..." he smiled taking her hand gently.

"_Ah!_ _Ow ow ow ow!_" cried out Martin, as he sat up and reached for his back, "I must've been laying on a spike or something..."

"Martin!" Kitty jumped over and hugged him, "Your alive!"

Martin gave a teasing smile, and lay back down, "I am? _No wait!_ I still think I need mouth to mouth!" he stuck his tongue out and acted dead.

Kitty rolled her eyes and punched him playfully in the stomach.

"_Oof!_ Or not..." he said laughing, sitting up.

Miteak and Nathe, knelt by Survivor, waiting to see it he would rise up any time soon. Jimmy went over to join them, and slowly poked Survivor on the nose. Survivor in an instant jumped up and pounced on Jimmy happily.

Miteak and Nathe laughed with joy, as they hugged Survivor, petting him. Survivor, (being a big suck up) lay down on his back, letting the kids pet him as much as they wanted too. Jimmy felt squashed as he sat up.

Koki smiled and sat by Aviva, "So, now that you all are up and runnin', how about we find a way out of here..."

Miteak and Nathe looked up and exchanged glances, "That's not going to be easy..." said Nathe.

"Why?" asked Chris.

"Because the only way back up, is through Lava Gorge..." said Miteak, jumping on Survivor, hugging his main tight.

Martin blinked, "_Oh great..._"

Miteak went over and sat on Martin's lap, "Can't you all _please_ stay at least for a little longer?" she begged. Her brother nodded also begging.

Martin looked at the little girl, and then to his brother.

The bros were still pretty scraped up, but, thank goodness, they were alive, "Well... I'm not so sure about that..."

Aviva and Chris exchanged glances,

"Well Martin," said Chris, "If no more people try to kill us, you did say you wanted a _vacation_..."

"Really?" said Martin, feeling strange to hear that coming from his brother, "Alright then!"

"Yay!" said Miteak and Nathe as they ran back over to Survivor hugging him like crazy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this chapter seemed a little cheesy XD but, I hope you liked it. I'll get the few last chapters in soon, don't worry!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

The whole gang was lead back to the village by Miteak and Nathe, and soon they were all walking down the streets of the underground city. Some people couldn't help but stare at the group, wondering how Martin, Chris and Survivor were still alive...

Miteak and Nathe rode on Survivor's back, pointing things out as they went on.

"Over there is the _Huronant_, it's great place to go and eat. Oh! And over there is the Larshen temple! A right there is the Nourogo house!" Said Nathe, pointing out all his favorite places.

"What's in the Nourogo?" asked Aviva.

"It's a place where stories, and histories are held on scrolls..." said Miteak.

Aviva nodded and whispered to Koki, "I know where I am going first..." she smiled.

Martin and Jimmy stopped to look at a carpenter working on a chair of some sort, then went to catch up with the rest of gang.

Kitty looked up at the palace and shivered, "We won't have to stay in the palace will we? Your father -no offense- is _way to_ crazy to live with..."

Miteak and Nathe exchanged glances,

"We know he's strange, but, he's a good dad." said Nathe.

"And, you all can stay in the guest houses perhaps?" said Miteak, "I bet we can get those for you..."

Chris looked down at the pants he wore -which was the only thing he wore- and asked, "By any chance, can we get are clothes back?"

"Yeah." added Martin and Kitty, wore were both in different clothes as well.

Miteak shook her head, "Sorry, but, since the shaman thought you two brothers were demons, your clothes and belongings with them, were burned..."

Chris and Martin's mouths plopped open. They both had important things in there old clothes (and swim trunks); communicators, gadgets, papers, etc.

"What happened to my clothes?" asked Kitty, she had only been wearing a bikini before.

"It was put into the temple, since you are a goddess-..." said Nathe, "Miss Kitra, you are a goddess, aren't you?"

Kitty looked at her friends, then back to the children, "No, I'm not. I just, -apparently- have the same powers as your goddess..."

Miteak and Nathe looked at each other, then down at Survivor, "We won't tell our father... if he knew he would kill you all..." said Nathe.

The whole team stopped and gulped, suddenly feeling that this was possibly not the best place to be staying for a vacation.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed, and they all got settled in the guest houses. One for the girls, one for the guys.<p>

Miteak and Nathe had left, going to return the amulet to the temple. Survivor, had made himself comfy on a cushioned window seat in Kitty's room.

The people that ran the guest houses were thrilled that the goddess wanted to stay at the houses, with her friends. So, the people redecorated immediately, making each house fit for a king.

They team was also given new clothes to wear as well;

Jimmy, Chris and Martin, were all given brown pants, with red, green and blue lining. And, they also got a few beaded necklaces, and metal bracelets. They were also given sashes and leather straps, to put over their shoulder's as well.

Koki was given long red and bright orange robes, with a brass choker necklace that seemed almost impossible to slip over one's head.

Aviva was given a short dress, that had been made carefully with animal skin, that had the light tint of yellow in it, with a long necklace.

Kitty was given a long white and gold dress, that had different flowing layers with the shine of blue gems on certain parts, with a small gold tiara, on her hair that was put up in a very curled bun.

All the girls dressed, and looked at themselves in the mirrors.

"Wow... This looks better on me then I thought it would..." said Koki.

"I would understand why, you look like a princess from Africa!" said Aviva with a smile, "And I look like some princess from Mexico, or Aztec times..."

Kitty smiled, and studied herself in the mirror, "I look like a Greek goddess... but, it doesn't make any sense how these people seem to know about our past origins..."

Koki nodded, "I was wondering about that too..."

Aviva was about to comment on the subject as well, but, she was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the front door. "_You girls done dressing yet?" _called Chris's voice.

"Yes we are, Chris!" Koki called back.

Chris opened the door, and walked in, and was followed by Jimmy and Martin.

Aviva couldn't help but smile at what the guys were wearing, "You guys all look like Indian nobles!"

The guys blinked, and stared at the girls, "And you guys all look... wow..." said Chris blinking.

Aviva and Kitty exchanged glances.

Koki broke the awkward silence, "So... anyone want to see the temple? No? Alright, I'll go by myself then..." she headed out the door.

Jimmy shrugged, "I'm going to that _Huronant_ place for lunch..." and he left out the door as well.

"I'm heading over to the Nourogo." said Aviva and Chris at the same time. They both blinked and looked at each other, "Your are?" they both said again at the same time.

The both smiled and soon left as well.

That left Kitty, Martin, and Survivor. Martin looked over at Kitty, "Honestly, I wasn't sure of where I wanted to go..."

Kitty shrugged, "Me neither, though, I was thinking about taking Survivor on a walk near the river..."

"Mind if I join?" asked Martin, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not at all..." she smiled gently taking his hand. Survivor jumped up and ran out the door, and Martin and Kitty followed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chris and Aviva walked down the city's street, staring at everything they passed. Honestly, they had both forgotten which way they were going to get to the Nourogo house.

"I'm guessing we're lost?" asked Aviva.

"No, of course not... we just haven't found it yet..." said Chris, rubbing his chin a little.

"Well, I don't know about you, but, we've been down so many turns and streets, I can't even remember where the _guest houses_ are..." said Aviva, crossing her arms sighing.

"Don't be silly." he stopped and looked behind them, "The guest houses are right-... _right_..." he didn't see them, and was having trouble remembering where they were.

"_Right where?_" asked Aviva when Chris didn't finish.

Chris opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He turned to face her slowly, "_Okay._ We're lost."

"Told you..." smiled Aviva, as she raised one eyebrow. Chris hated when she turned out to be right, and Aviva knew it. "CK, maybe we should ask someone?"

Chris was about to reject the proposal, but, he knew it was pointless to fight with Aviva, "_Alright_..." he then walked slowly over to an old man who was sweeping in front of his house with a broom.

"Excuse me..." asked Chris. But, to Chris's surprise, the old man looked up at him, and fell to the ground, seeming to bow, and beg.

The old man pleaded, "_Please do not kill me!_"

Chris and Aviva blinked and exchanged confused glances. Chris immediately knelt beside the man, "Kill you? Why would I want to do that? Here let me help you up..."

The man backed away from Chris, "You are a demon that has risen from the dead, Shaman Amien said so!"

"Well, your shaman's cracked. We don't want to hurt anyone..." said Aviva.

"_And I'm not a demon or undead._.." said Chris with a smile.

The man nodded slowly, and stood up, still unsure.

"Now, can you tell us where the Nourogo is?" asked Aviva. The man pointed them in the right direction, then went back to his sweeping.

They soon got to the Nourogo, and went inside. The only light inside, was one small candle.

Chris realized not many people must come to the Nourogo, because, no one was there.

"I wonder what I should read first..." said Aviva, already going through scrolls, "I was thinking about reading up on this goddess, that people think Kitty is..."

"I was wondering about that too, but, after being through Hunyir, I wanted to know a little more bout that beast that attacked me and Martin..." he walked over beside her and looked through scrolls as well.

Neither of them said anything, but, they were both happy to be with each other, working together. And doing things they liked to do, such as learning about new stuff, and gaining as much information they could.

* * *

><p>Jimmy sat at the Huronant, digging in to all the the best dishes happily.<p>

Soon Koki had come to the Huronant as well, and sat with him.

Jimmy looked up at her, "I thought you were exploring that temple?" he asked finishing off a strange meat.

"I was going too, but, only royals and priests get into that temple... I wasn't aloud in, in other words..." she said looking at the table piled with empty dishes. "Jimmy, you're as skinny as a bone, did you really eat all this?" she asked blankly.

"Yep... though I'm still waiting for dessert... Wanna join me?" he asked suddenly.

Koki blinked and stared. But, she finally smiled and nodded, "Alright."

* * *

><p>Martin and Kitty walked through the gardens, right next to the river, with Survivor running around ahead.<p>

The waterfall wasn't far off, and among the tall blossoming trees of the garden, mist hung faintly in the air.

"Survivor seems to be enjoying himself..." Kitty said, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, he sure does..." said Martin shaking his head, smiling.

Survivor was now jumping on and off large rocks, and smaller trees. He then started chasing a small monkey like creature.

Kitty and Martin still held hands as they walked, and watched the lion. Survivor then chased the monkey far ahead, and soon was out of sight.

"You know... sometimes it's nice just to have time with you alone... like this." said Kitty, smiling lightly up at Martin.

Martin stopped and smiled, putting his arms around her, "I agree..." he came close to kissing her, but, at the last moment she had wiggled free.

She now walked a bit ahead of him, and sent back a flirtatious look, showing she was playing hard to get. Martin raised one eyebrow, as he finally gave back a playful smile.

He then jogged after her, _but_, when she realized he was coming, she laughed and started running.

Survivor sat and blinked as Martin ran pass him.

Martin was soon gaining on Kitty, when she quickly turned a corner. He wondered how she could run so fast in the long, flowing dress she was wearing.

When he finally turned the corner as well, he didn't see her anywhere. All he saw was the waterfall right next to him, and a few trees. It took him a little while, but, he soon just stood, staring at the waterfall, knowing where she was. He quickly climbed up a ledge the hung out behind the waterfall. He saw Kitty looking out on the other side, wondering where Martin was.

Slowly, and quietly, Martin crept up behind her, and slipped his arms around her the waist, hugging her from behind. Kitty gave a small scream of surprise, and turned her head to see Martin smiling victoriously.

She laughed, "Alright... you caught me..." she turned around in his arms, so he could still hold her, but, so she could face him.

"Yep... _and you are definitely faster then I thought you ever were..._" he said softly, putting his forehead against her's.

Kitty smiled lightly, and put her hand gently on his cheek, the other on his shoulder, as she started to kiss him.

Martin wrapped his arms tighter around Kitty, and pulled her close to him, as he kissed her passionately back.

Kitty pulled back finally, taking a breath. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." said Martin, and he would've kissed her again, if Survivor hadn't come up behind him and pounced.

Survivor of course just wanted to play since no one was paying any attention to him. But, Martin was taken by surprise, so he let go of Kitty and gave a shout as (by accident) Survivor and himself both fell through the waterfall, into the river below.

Kitty gasped and ran out from behind the waterfall down onto the grass. She peered into the river, and saw Martin and Survivor both standing up in the water, soaked.

Kitty covered her mouth, but, a laugh still got out. Martin moved his wet bangs out of his face and stared at Kitty, and soon got a playful smile.

Next thing Kitty knew, was that she was pulled into the river as well. When she came up and saw Martin cracking up beside her, she realized he had pulled her in.

She splashed him, laughing, "_Great! Now I'm wet as well, thanks to you!_"

He splashed back, "_What ya going to do about it?_" he said playfully.

She smiled, and simply reached up quickly, pushing his head under the water.

Martin came back up and gasped, not exactly knowing what had just happened. He looked over at Kitty, who was now out of the water, standing on the bank.

He laughed, "You know Kit... _you are wearing white, and you just got soaked_..."

Kitty gasped and went behind a large rock, shouting back at him, "_You're bad!_"

Martin laughed even harder as he got out of the water, wringing out the sash he wore as a belt.


	14. Chapter 14

After drying off, Kitty and Martin walked back to the guest houses as night fell, which wasn't easy to tell considering you couldn't see the sun from inside the large caverns.

"G'night!" Martin said as he finally let go off Kitty's hand, and walked over to the guy's house.

"Night." said Kitty with a small smile as she went to the girl's house and went inside.

Martin walked in through the door with a happy sigh, as Survivor ran in pass him. Jimmy lay on his bed, snoring away, and Chris sat in the corner at a table, looking over many scrolls and books with only the dim light of a candle.

Chris was actually startled when his brother came over to him, "_Gah!_" Chris flung around and saw it was only Martin, "Oh, it's you bro, _don't do that!_"

"_I didn't do anything except walk over to you..._" said Martin with a smirking grin on his face.

Chris rolled his eyes, "_Whatever..._" and smiled as he went back to his scroll, "So, did you have a good date with Kitty?"

"It wasn't _exactly_ a date..." MK said a little embarrassed, "But, I did have good time..." Martin then looked at all the papers and scrolls covering the table, and the books piled beside Chris's chair, "What are you doing anyway?"

Chris was about to answer, but, all of a sudden Survivor pounced on Jimmy, causing Jimmy to wake up and scream.

Martin and Chris both started laughing, as Survivor lay down across Jimmy. "Jims! It's just Surv!" said Chris, still laughing.

Jimmy blinked and looked at the large furry creature that lay on him, "Oh..." and Jimmy easily went back asleep.

Chris shook his head and looked up at his brother, "Anyway, I'm just looking at some old histories and descriptions, on these scrolls I got at the Nourogo..."

Martin blinked, "What kinda histories and descriptions?"

"Well, _you know that creature that attacked us in Hunyir?_" said Chris opening up to a page in his book.

"Yeah..."

"It's not real..." said Chris simply, with a smile.

"What? But bro, we _saw_ and got_ beaten up_ by that thing!"

"Actually we didn't..." said Chris, "We only got beaten up by ourselves..."

"_You lost me..._" Martin was just staring at his brother, leaning on the table.

"The whole thing was just an illusion! It says the beast is formed by the shaman, and is suppose to mess with people minds. We where beating up ourselves!" Chris said, trying to explain it further, "We just imagined it attacking us, and our minds did the rest."

Martin stood up straight with his mouth wide open, "Is that even possible to do with your mind? Okay, wow... this is awkward... but, if it was only an illusion to us, how could everyone else see it too?"

"Because the illusion was one that everyone could view... or get attacked by..." said Chris, smiling brightly, feeling very smart at the moment.

Martin shook his head and smiled, "_Presenting, Christopher F. Kratt! The Kratt brother that knows way to much for his own good!_"

Chris laughed, and threw a scroll at his brother, "_Ha ha..._ now, it's getting late. We should probably hit the hay..."

Martin dodged the scroll which ended up hitting Jimmy, and nodded, "Alrighty then!"

* * *

><p>Kitty walked into the guest house, smiling a little to herself, as she headed to her bedroom, she passed Aviva and Koki sitting in the kitchenliving room.

"Hey guys! What are you two still doing up?" Kitty said as she walked over and sat beside them.

"Oh, just reading up on some scrolls Aviva found..." said Koki, going through a few papers, "You wouldn't believe what we found!"

"What did you guys find?" asked Kitty, smiling.

"Well..." started Aviva, "I found a lot of things about that goddess everyone down here thinks you are..."

Kitty blinked, "You did? Okay, _this I gotta hear..._"

"Well you see, the goddess Kitra actually came to them from off the island as well. And apparently she had the exact same powers as you. She never cried or had her feelings shown, but it says that's because she was hiding her emotions..." Aviva started.

"Why would she hide her emotions?" Kitty asked blinking.

"Because she didn't want to be thought of a mortal, so she wouldn't be killed..." Koki answer, holding up a scroll.

Kitty blinked, and nodded slowly, "That means we can't tell anyone I'm not a god, otherwise we're all dead..."

There was silence for a moment, but Aviva cleared her throat and started back up again, "Anyway, the goddess had red hair, and blue eyes, and actually looked a lot like you Kitty, which probably is another reason of making them think you are the goddess..."

"But I don't have red hair, I have blond..." said Kitty fingering down her long bangs, "Wouldn't they be able to tell that easy difference?"

"Apparently they just though it was a minor difference, and that gods could change their hair color all they wanted..." Koki said, standing up, "Well, I'm turning in for the night. What 'bout you two?"

"I'll be there in a second, I'm still reading..." said Aviva, picking up another scroll.

"I'll come." said Kitty as she stood and smiled, "Night Aviva!" she said with a little wave, and followed Koki to their bedrooms.

"Night!" Aviva called after them. But, unaware to Aviva, someone had been watching them from the window, and had heard everything.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning came quickly, with the sound of someone knocking on the girl's door.

Kitty groaned and rolled over in her bed, pulling a pillow over her head.

Aviva wasn't going to get it either, she just simply pulled her blankets over her face, and mumbled out, "_Koki... can you answer it?_"

Koki groaned and got out of her bed, grumbling to herself, "Fine, alright..._ Lazy people_..."

Koki left the girl's bedroom, and went out to the door, and answered it.

Aviva and Kitty both lay awake in their own beds, waiting for Koki to come back and tell them who it was, but, she never came back...

Finally after 10 minutes, Kitty and Aviva started getting suspicious.

"Um... maybe we should go see what's taking her so long..." Kitty said getting up, brushing her hair a little.

Aviva nodded, "Yeah, it's not like Koki to take this much time..." and with that she also hopped out of bed, putting on her shoes real quickly.

Both girls quickly threw on some clothes and hurried to the door.

When they got there, the door was closed, and Koki wasn't there.

Kitty blinked, "_Koki?_" she called out.

Aviva looked about a little, and finally opened the door.

Immediately Aviva and Kitty screamed out of surprise. Outside the door, stood many palace guards, they held Koki, Jimmy, Martin, Chris, and even Survivor all captive.

"W-what's going on?" Aviva asked, her voice shaking.

"_We don't know!_" Chris started, struggling since his hands were pinned behind his back, "We just woke up to someone knocking at our door and-"

A guard quickly punched Chris in the face, knocking him over, "_Quiet you!_"

Aviva gasped, "_Chris!_" and she tried to run over to him, but, another guard rushed forward, also pinning her arms behind her back.

Kitty's eyes widened with fear, and she then remembered, that these people thought she was a god, "_Release them!_" she ordered.

The guards did not respond to her, they just stayed still, and still held her friends as prisoners.

"I said,_ release them!_" Kitty said again, getting up close to one guard, poking his chest hard.

The guard simply grabbed her arm, and threw her against the wall of the house, as all her friends watched in horror.

Kitty got up slowly, blinking, and growling slightly. She had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, the shaman from earlier stepped forward, a eerie smile showing through his mask, "Miss Kitra," he started, "You do not have any power to command them. Nor anyone else, anymore."

Kitty blinked and stood up, "_What?_"

"We know you are not a god..." The shaman stated finally, "And since that is the case... _you are all meant to be sacrifices now..._"

Kitty gasped, as did her friends, "No!" she cried out.

"_Yes._" The shaman replied quite easily as he turned to a guard, "Seize her..."

The guards all ran forward, and grabbed Kitty, she struggled and used her powers against them, but, she was overpowered.

* * *

><p>Jimmy woke up, to find himself chained to a stone wall in a very dark room, "Where am I?" he asked blinking.<p>

He honestly couldn't tell if anyone else was in the room or not, but, he kept talking out loud anyway, "I wonder where everyone else is... like, why is it so dark?"

"We're in a dungeon Jimmy..." Koki's voice answered, from across the room. She was chained up too...

Jimmy blinked, "Oh... _wait- WHAT_?"

"Yep, we were all brought down here while the guards ready the alter..." Koki said, a fearful tone in her voice.

"Where is everyone else? Are they in here too?" Jimmy asked blinking.

"I think the bros are in the next cell over..." Koki said, looking around the room, "Not sure where Kitty and Aviva are..."

"Where's Survivor?" Jimmy asked again, wondering who would be first to be a sacrifice.

"Right above you..." Koki answer with a bit a a smirk.

Jimmy blinked, and looked up, to see Survivor, who was tied up and upside down, right above him, "Oh..."


	16. Chapter 16

"This does not look good..." Chris said out loud to himself. He had just woken up to find him outside, tied to a very large vertical pole, that stuck up from on top of the palace.

"Chris, is that you?" Aviva's voice came from behind him.

"Aviva?" Chris asked blinking, trying to turn his head to see her, but, it wasn't that easy with his whole body pressed tightly against the pole, "Where are you?"

"Tied to a pole of some sort..." Aviva said blankly.

"In that case, you must be tied right behind me, on the same pole..." Chris sighed, wondering what was to become of both of them.

Apparently Aviva wondered the same thing, "So, what do you think they're going to do to us?" she sounded worried.

Chris couldn't think of anything comforting to tell Aviva, all he could do was reach back the best he could, and took her hand, "I don't know..."

The shaman soon came over to them, a proud smile on his face, "Good. You two are awake..."

Aviva growled, "What have you done to our friends, you creep! _ Lo juro si obtengo no vinculadas-_"

"Ugh! Stop it with your crazy sounding language!" the shaman rubbed his brow, "Anyway, your friends are locked up, and being prepared for their _own_ sacrifices..."

Chris blinked, and his eyes widened, "What kind of sacrifices? And what do you plan on doing to_ us_?"

"Oh, just the normal sacrifices... some including lava and sharp spikes..." the shaman said looking over his nails, "For you two, you shall be burnt at a stake."

Aviva nearly fainted, but, she was able to stay conscious, "No! You can't!"

"I_ am_. So deal with it." The shaman answered with a snicker.

"Don't worry Aviva, we'll escape..." Chris whispered to her, "And if we can't, Martin and the others will come and help... I'm sure of it..."

The shaman over heard the whisper, and he laughed out loud, "_Ha!_ You really think they'll be able to come and help you? They're in as much trouble as you two at the moment..." he went over to Aviva and lifted her chin slowly, "Anyway, you two seem to be the smarter ones of the whole group, and if you can't escape, how do you expect your friends to?"

* * *

><p>"This... is... <em>CRAZY!<em>" Martin yelled at the top of his lungs. He was hanging upside down from a rope, above something which everyone called Lava Gorge. Lava Gorge was basically a water dam, except it held lava instead of water.

He was about 15 feet above the lava, and he already was sweating like crazy just because of the amount of heat.

"_Be quiet slave!_" A guard shouted from the side of the dam, "You aren't aloud to speak, by order of shaman Amien."

Martin simply growled at him, "_I don't care!_ Now where are my friends?"

"I said _be quiet!_" the guard yelled, and pulled a lever. The lever must've been attached to the rope Martin was hanging from, because in instants the rope was lowered.

Martin gasped, as the lava was only about 10 feet away now, and was hotter then ever.

Suddenly, Martin could hear a struggle behind the guard, and soon he could see Kitty being brought up the stairs to the gorge, with 16 guards behind her.

"_Kitty!_" Martin gasped, "Are you alright?"

"_Silence!_" The guard by the lever shouted again, and he pulled on the lever. The rope dropped only two feet this time, but, it was still terrifying.

Kitty looked up at Martin with wide eyes, "No, _I'm not!_" and the guards quickly tied her up to the rock wall beside the gorge.

* * *

><p>"<em>Almost got it...<em>" Jimmy said as he worked on the door's lock.

"Leave it to you, Jimmy," Koki started, "To bring food utensils wherever you go..."

Survivor hummed in agreement.

Jimmy had got them all free from their chains, all because he had remembered he had a few forks in his sleeve to pick the locks. (Why he kept them there in the first place, no one knows.)

Jimmy shrugged, "What can I say? I can get hungry anywhere at anytime, and I have to be prepared..."

Koki rolled her eyes, "Yeah, _uh huh_, sure... can you just hurry it up? We have to save our friends here!"

Suddenly the lock clicked, and Jimmy stood up and opened the door, "Vwala! We are, like, free!"

Survivor quickly went out, and Koki smiled, "Good job! Now c'mon!" and she took Jimmy's hand as they both hurried down the hall after Survivor.


	17. Chapter 17

Chris sighed, and just stared at his feet. Honestly, if the shaman was trying to put suspense in before he 'barbecued' CK and Aviva at the stake, he wasn't it doing it very well.

Chris wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel frightened, or anxious.

He honestly was kind of bored. Just being tied up there... not doing anything... not anyone coming to save them... but suddenly, the shaman's voice cut into Chris's thoughts.

"Well, I think I've kept you two waiting long enough. I've already sent guards to fetch your friends that were with that lion, so they can be killed. And some of the villagers are coming to watch you two _burn_..." He said menacingly.

"What about Kitty and Martin?" Aviva asked, annoyed, but her voice seemed to shake a little.

"Hm? Oh, _you mean the 'fake goddess' and that tall blonde haired man_... they're going to stay chained up for a little while longer while I take care of you two. Then, they shall both be thrown into Lava gorge..." The shaman said with a sigh as he went over to a table and picked up a cup of oil.

With the cup, he went back over to the stake Aviva and CK were tied to, and poured the oil on the wood.

"_Ugh_, is that holy oil or something? _It stinks!_" Aviva complained.

The shaman rolled his eyes, "Or sure; _I'm just going to take holy oil and pour it on you two_... _forget it_, this is oil from the dead bodies that we buried in the tombs..."

Chris felt slightly sick at the thought, with all the 'dead people' oil, covering the wood at his feet.

Aviva squirmed, "_EW!_"

The shaman simply laughed, and went back to the table. He now took two greenish colored rocks, and went back over to the stake.

Chris knew he was going to strike the rocks together, and cause a spark to start the fire; So, he had to think of a way to stall that, "Wait! Does the king even know about this?"

The shaman paused and looked up at him, "No. He does not. But I will not say a word to him, nor will my guards."

"Wait, if the king didn't order you to do this, then why are you doing it?" Aviva asked.

"Because if your friend is not really a god, that makes you all outsiders. And it is forbidden for outsiders to be welcomed here, so they are called; demons. And I take care of anything 'unholy'..." and he held the rocks firm in his hands.

"Er,_ but what if she is a god?_" Chris said quickly.

The shaman sighed and looked up at him again, "I over heard that she wasn't, during a conversation between her and the other girls."

"Well... what if she was just... _lying?_" Chris said with his last attempt

"_Would you just stop trying to stall for crying out loud!_" The shaman said, getting frustrated.

Chris reached back to take Aviva's hand again. If anyone was coming to save them, it was to late now. The shaman said something in another tongue, before striking the rocks together, which caught the wood pile on fire.

But suddenly, great screams and shouts came down from the village, and the shaman looked off the side of the palace to see many villagers running around and screaming.

At first, he had no idea what was going on, but soon he saw a great lion running through the city, roaring, and chasing people.

No warriors or guards seemed to be able to stop the beast either.

The shaman gripped at his hair and groaned, then started down the stairs quickly to take care of the problem.

Once the shaman was gone, Chris and Aviva -both being tied to the stake- quickly raising their legs so they would not catch fire.

"_I wonder what's going on down there..._" Aviva said, as the screams became louder.

"That doesn't matter at the moment... what matters, is that we don't die in this fire..." Chris said looking around.

**_5 MINUTES EARLIER..._**

Koki, Jimmy and Survivor all hid behind a small house, watching people pass by, as they tried to make their way to the palace.**_  
><em>**

"Ugh... we'll never get through without a guard seeing us..." Jimmy said groaning.

"And if we do get through, how will we get rid of that freaky shaman?" Koki asked, as they all gazed up to the flat top of the palace, where they could only see the great stake.

Jimmy shook his head unknowingly, as he reached down and pet Survivor's snout.

Koki's eyes widened, as an idea dawned on her. She knelt down and took Survivor's face gently in her hands, looking him straight in the eyes, "Buddy, you can act fierce and scary right?"

Survivor pulled back, and acted angry as his nose raised and his teeth showed. He then roared and growled many times.

Koki and Jimmy both jumped over and shut the lion's mouth quickly, so they would not be heard.

"I think he has it..." Jimmy said easily.

Koki smiled and nodded, looking back to Survivor, "Hey Bud, I think you would be perfect for the distraction..."

**_BACK TO THE PRESENT..._**

"Oh no..." Aviva said as she tried to pull her legs up higher as the flames seemed to reach up, and tried to consume her.**  
><strong>

Chris's eyes widened, "Aviva... I don't think we're going to make it through this..."

Aviva looked down, and she nodded slowly, gripping his hand tight, "_I know..._" she said weakly.

"_CHRIS! AVIVA!_" Jimmy and Koki shouted as they ran up the stone stairs, slightly breathless, running up all that way.

Chris and Aviva both turned their heads to look. "Jimmy! Koki! Hurry, help us out!" Chris said, relieved to see his friends.

But, the fire was starting to get to close for comfort; and Chris and Aviva felt they were burning up from the heat.

Jimmy stared at the large circle of fire, "Um... how?"

* * *

><p>Martin was starting to get sick from all the blood that was rushing to his head, from being upside down for so long. And he was also sick of not being able to talk, I mean; he was Martin Kratt, <em>he loved to talk!<em>

Suddenly, he had an idea, and felt around the rope with his hands. And soon, he found what he had been looking for; the knot that was holding him there.

Martin knew if he untied it, he'd have to be careful and hold onto the rope at all times, otherwise he'd fall into the lava. Also, he needed a way to untie it without the guard noticing...

He looked at Kitty, who was still tied up to the rock edge of the cliff. He was trying to motion to the guard for her to see, so maybe she could distract him.

Kitty looked up at him and blinked. Obviously, he was motioning with his head at the guard, but what was he trying to say?

Well, she had to do something anyhow, "Um... excuse me, mister guard person..." Kitty started, catching the guard's attention, "_The heat is a little much_... can I have something to drink?"

"Forget it." The guard said quickly, and roughly.

"Um, well, _please?_ I mean I'm _really, really, really_ thirsty... and, if I don't have some water, I might pass out or something..." She said, trying to work the lie as well as she could.

"So?" he asked.

"Well, _let's just say if I die from the lack of water_; the shaman would be really mad at you for not killing me the way he said." Kitty stated firmly.

The guard seemed to consider this. He finally took a deep breath and groaned, "Fine..." and he left his post to get some water.

Martin sighed, "Thank goodness..." and worked on the knot. He was able to pull it loose, but it fell out a little to quickly...

MK quickly gripped the rope the best he could as he fell upright almost immediately. Kitty watched wide eyed, "Uh, Martin! _I think I hear someone coming!_"

Martin blinked as he held onto the rope, "Oh crap..." and he quickly swung back and forth. Eventually, he reached a ledge higher up where he could see everything, but couldn't be seen.

The guard came back, with a glass of water and two other guards. He was shocked to see Martin no longer hanging from the rope. His glare quickly turned to Kitty, "That whole water thing was just a setup!"

"_Ding ding ding, we have a winner!_" Kitty said in a smirk.

The guard growled and threw down the cup, "That's it. I don't care if the shaman wants to kill you, I'm doing it. _Now_." and he grabbed her, ropes and all, and pulled he towards the ledge as she struggled.

Martin inhaled deeply, as he watched the scene unfold. He looked back to the rope, hanging in its original spot again, and took a few steps back.

He then ran off the ledge, leaping for the rope. He was able to grab it, and swing around and catch Kitty right as the guard pushed her off the side.

The guard blinked, "What the-?" and he looked up to see Martin and Kitty land right up on another ledge, closer to the ground.

Martin untied Kitty, "We have to get out of here..." he said quickly, taking her hand once she was untied.

She nodded in agreement, "And we have to get the others."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay... I know a lot of you have a bone to pick with me for not getting this chapter out in forever... but, I still hope you liked it and will review! ^^<br>**_

_**Now, I need ideas a plenty! Because I'm still unsure what to make happen in the next chapter... Who knows, I might completely base it off your guy's reviews...  
><strong>_

_**'Til the next chapter! ^^ Away! *jumps off dramatically*  
><strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Holy crap! This story is already 18 chapters long! XD I wonder how far I am away from the end... *shrugs* oh well..._**

**_Anyway, I got some pretty good ideas from the pm's and the reviews for the last chapter (and I thank you all a billion times for them); but one person really gave me some good ideas for a few lines of this next chapter. And, if you look at the reviews I bet you can guess who._**

**_And also, thank you to everyone else who has been reading this, and to everyone who is nice enough to bug me about updating XD_**

**_Any who; ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

><p>"AH! Guys hurry!" Chris shouted as he tried to pull his legs up higher, but at this point, it was pointless. The fire was so close now, Chris knew he'd probably have some permanent scars after this... that is if he lived.<p>

"_We're hurrying! We're hurrying!_" Jimmy called back, as he and Koki were trying to douse the flames with the water buckets they had found, that were meant to be used to put out the fire after Chris and Aviva died.

"Chris, I don't know how much longer I can hold on... _I feel sick and it's hard to see straight_..." Aviva said, coughing as the smoke engulfed them.

Chris was still gripping her hand, "I know Aviva," he coughed for a brief second, "I feel the same, but we have to try and stay conscious..."

CK then thought of something, that he had been meaning to say, "Aviva... if we die here... I need you to know I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? For what?" Aviva asked weakly.

Chris coughed, then sighed,"About what happened a few days ago, when we crashed... I didn't mean to make you upset, and when you nearly drowned I felt so bad... and I need to confess something..."

"What? _Were you the one who broke my science trophy I had since forth grade?_"

"_No, no, no_; Martin did that. But_, what I need to confess_, is that I really care for you, and I always want to protect you..." he coughed, "I've liked you since the first grade, and you mean everything to me..."

Koki paused and smiled, "_Aw..._" she said, thinking that the whole scene that was going on was cute.

"_Keep pouring water woman! You can admire them later!_" Jimmy said, as he was still pouring water like crazy.

"_Eek! Right!_" Koki said helping him.

Aviva smiled to herself, "Chris... _I_-"

But she was interrupted, when they heard someone else's voice, "_Guards! Put out the fire!_"

They all turned to see the King standing there, with his two children (Miteak and Nathe) and a bunch of royal soldiers. And the soldiers all carried large basins, filled with water. In instants, the fire was out, and Jimmy was slipping on the wet floor of the palace's roof.

Koki came over to help untie Chris and Aviva, as Miteak and Nathe helped Jimmy balance himself.

"But... how?..." Chris asked in amazement as the king came over.

"My children had told me everything." The king replied, "And what Shaman Amien was doing was completely uncalled for. We have caught him, and he is to be hanged."

"But how did you know we were at the stake?" Aviva asked, wiping a bit of soot off her face.

The king motioned behind him, and Survivor pranced up the stairs, "We couldn't understand him of course, but, he kept leading us to the castle, and we eventually saw the bonfire..." the King finished.

"Aw, good boy Survy!" Chris said as he went over to pet the lion.

"Now, to find your friends..." The King said, meaning they needed to find Kitty and Martin.

As they all headed over to the stairs, Aviva quickly grabbed Chris's arm, "_Chris wait!_"

Chris stopped and turned to look at her, "What? Is something wrong-"

But before he could finish, Aviva had put her hand to his cheek, and kissed him. When she released the kiss, Chris was a bit surprised, and a bit dazed.

"I would have done that back at the stake when you told me everything, but,_ I was kind of tied up_..." Aviva said, with a small smile.

"_Aw..._" Koki said with a smile, once again, only because she had seen everything that had played out and thought it was sweet.

Chris smiled and ignored Koki, "Um... heh... _wow_..." he said, still a bit overjoyed she kissed him.

Jimmy climbed back up the stairs and sighed, "_GUYS C'MON! You can be lovey-dovey later! We need to find Martin and Kit and get out of here!_"

And, Koki replied by throwing a stick at him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's been two hours Martin, and we've searched the cavern's walls like crazy. What are we looking for again?" Kitty asked.<p>

"We're looking for a way out." Martin replied easily, and they traveled along the edges of the cavern, "We had to come in somehow, and that's the way we'll go out."

"Okay, then let's think. _Where have we seen an entrance or cave around the town?_" Kitty said.

Martin thought for a second, and something dawned on him, "Wait... you remember last night when we took a walk with Survivor?"

"You mean the walk where you pulled me into the river and got me completely soaked. Yeah, I remember." Kitty said with a giggle.

Martin smiled, "Well, when we were behind the waterfall, I noticed a cave back there. I didn't think much of it though, considering I was trying to kiss you..."

Kitty gave him a knowing look, but then sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I think I remember a cave too... do you think it'll lead us out?"

"Not sure..." Martin said, "I'm not even sure what we'll do when we get out... I mean, we're still stranded on a island..."

Kitty shook her head, "My dad once said, it's better to look to the present instead of the future; considering the present is what lays out what is to come."

"Yeah... but, _still_..." Martin said.

Kitty put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure we'll think of something. _You're a Wild Kratt_, remember?"

Martin smiled, but then sighed sadly, "Yeah, but this Wild Kratt works better with his brother..." he paused, "I hope Chris is okay... and the others for that matter..."

"_Me too_... but, for now, let's find that cave." She said as they headed down the ridge, towards the river.

Martin stopped them, and took her arm gently, "_Laura_," which immediately told Kitty he was dead serious, "About yesterday, and the whole walk by the river, and the waterfall and everything..."

"What about it?" Kitty asked.

"It... was probably one of the best days of my life..." Martin said with a smile, but then his smile faded, "And possibly my last..."

Kitty blinked, "_What do you mean by 'your last'?_" but she suddenly stopped when she noticed the ground was shaking.

Martin looked afraid all of a sudden, as he looked down at the whole city, "_I think Lava Gorge, and the Volcano are erupting..._"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh... exciting! ^^ No wait... maybe it's more suspenseful... or both? *mumbles* Or one could possibly say it's sweet in parts...<br>_**

**_Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review! And I shall see you in the next chapter!_**

Random Person; _Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. **WHOA!**_ _You just put in an erupting volcano? **  
><strong>_

_***shrinks slightly* Um... yes...**_

Random Person_; _How do you ever expect to end this story if you keep putting in _random_ things! )X**_  
><em>**

**_How am I suppose to end this author's note, if you keep popping up, random person! DX_**

Random Person; Point taken. But still, how are you going to end this?

**_*Breaks out crying* I DON'T KNOW! DX  
><em>**


	19. Chapter 19

"_RUN! HURRY!_" Kitty shouted as she and Martin ran down the cavern's walls as fast as they could without tripping and falling off the side.

They were still pretty close to lava gorge, so as the lava slowly seeped over it, they could feel their lives hanging by a thread...

"_I KNOW! I KNOW!_" Martin shouted back as he frantically jumped down to the next ledge, then to the ground.

Kitty followed closely behind, but stopped short when Martin froze completely. "MK, c'mon! We don't have much time!"

"Just wait!" Martin said, looking around, in deep thought. Even though they were on the ground, they could see practically everything in the whole city. Which enabled Martin to get an idea...

"Okay, we need to find the others quick!" Martin said, taking her hand, "We need them for this plan to work..."

"Plan? _What plan?_" Kit asked, as she and Martin started running into the city.

"_I'll tell you about it on the way there!_" he answered.

* * *

><p>"CHRIS! CHRIS!" Martin called out as he and Kit finally found their friends near the bottom of the palace.<p>

"Martin? BRO! You're alright! What happened to you?" Chris asked running over.

"That doesn't matter now! What matters is that we get out and save all these people!"

"How? Did you find a way out?" Chris asked.

Martin looked over to the king, who was walking over with his children, "Your highness, behind the waterfall, is that the way out?"

The king nodded, "It is. It leads straight out to the top of the volcano, where I believe you all entered..."

Martin nodded, "Good..." he then turned to Aviva, "Can you make a raft that doesn't melt in lava, and keeps whatever is on it alive?"

Aviva stuttered, "Well... sure, if someone got me some good metal alloys-"

"Great!" Martin said then looking at Chris, "Bro, we need a canal or something to lead the lava to cave behind the waterfall."

"Well, the best canal you could get would be the river..." Chris started.

"But we need to leave the people a water source..." Kitty added.

"It's fine, we have plenty other water sources." The King reassured.

Martin smiled, "Okay! We have a plan!"

"Which is?" Jimmy started asking.

"We need to guide the lave into the river so it will take us out without killing anyone." Martin confirmed, "But for it to work, we'd probably need some sort of walls along the river..."

"The gorge has erupted like this before," Nathe started, "So we all know how to guide it through the river."

"That's why none of us live in the other set of caverns anymore," Miteak added, "They're all filled up now, since the lava hardened..."

"Well, we can't waste anymore time just standing here, otherwise we're all cooked... literally..." Chris said, "Let's hurry!"

The King turned to Aviva, "I'll send some servants with you to help find materials for this raft... thing..."

Aviva nodded, "Good, because this is going to be more then just a raft that can float on lava..."

* * *

><p>"Raise the walls!" The King ordered from the side of the river.<p>

As instructed, soldiers cranked on a large wooden handle, like the kind you'd see on a jack-in-the-box, except MUCH bigger.

As they cranked, walls broke up through the grass, and started rising higher then a house.

Kitty stood beside the King in wonder, "Wow... you all really are prepared for this sort of thing..."

The King smiled, "We're not as primitive as you think."

Kitty laughed a little, "Well, I never thought you guys were primitive... _just kind of crazy_... since you were trying to sacrifice us and all..."

The King also laughed, "Yes... sorry about that... I guess our people are a bit crazy..."

Martin finally came over, and smiled proudly, "You know, this is the first time I actually had I pretty good idea, like this one."

Kitty shook her head, "No, you've had other good ideas before. Like the time when... when..." honestly, off hand, she couldn't remember the last time, "When you had another... good idea..." she said, awkwardly.

Martin smirked, "_Thanks..._" he said sarcastically.

"Hey guys!" Chris called as he ran over, "Aviva's done with the raft!"

"Already?" The King asked surprised.

"Yeah, she's kinda good like that..." Chris said with a shrug, "Anyway, we better hurry. The lava is getting closer..." and he was right, the lava was starting to go into the river and go down along the walls.

Normally, lava would harden once it touched the water, but, there was so much, that was slightly impossible.

"Well, goodbye your highness." Kitty said bowing, Chris and Martin quickly did the same.

"Farewell." The King said with a nod, "I pray you get out without... well, dying..."

"Us too..." Martin mumbled back, as the three started down the river to get to the others and the raft.

* * *

><p>"Surv! C'mon! It isn't that bad!" Jimmy said, trying to get Survivor to get on the raft. But Survivor had a thing with boats, so he wasn't budging.<p>

"Wow Aviva..." Martin said, as he Chris and Kitty walked over, "You really outdid yourself! How is it floating on water?"

This was true, the raft was as big as half a basketball course, and was floating on the water.

They were inside the walls, and that's where the raft was built, right next to a dock of some sort.

"Well," Aviva started, "I put two layers to it, so it could go on lava and water, for when we get out onto the ocean."  
>she pointed to a lever, "That let's the metal layer fall off when we actually get to the ocean." and then she pointed to the sides the curved up, "I also made sure no lave would get up on the raft and harm us."<p>

Finally, she pointed to a mast and sail, and explained how to work that, then she pointed to the steering wheel/helm.

It honestly looked like a mini, flat, metal and wood, version of a pirate ship. A small one anyway.

"And you built this all in under thirty minutes?" Kitty asked questioningly, with her mouth slightly open.

"Yep." Aviva said with a smile, "Of course I had a little help though..."

"_Guys! The lava is coming!_" Koki said, looking up from putting a few supplies on board.

"AH! Everyone on! _NOW!_" Aviva said, hopping on.

Chris and Martin also jumped across. Kitty looked down to see the wave of lava coming down the walls, straight at them, and she gasped and quickly jumped in.

Jimmy quickly was able to push Survivor and himself in, "This is going to be close!" He said as he went to the helm and held it tight.

Everyone screamed/shouted as the wave of lava hit the raft and carried them down the river right towards the waterfall.

Martin gripped to the mast, and Kitty and Koki gripped to him, as they all screamed. And Aviva and Chris where holding onto each and the mast, as they screamed as well.

Jimmy did his best to steer them along the walls, as he screamed the most. Survivor was also terrified, but being unable to scream, he settled for holding onto Jimmy's legs.

People of the city watched in wonder and worry, from their rooftops.

Miteak and Nathe stood on top the roof of the palace with their father. They knew Jimmy would have to have dead on aim if they wanted to get through the entrance of the cave. The team also knew that.

"_Okay Jimmy! The entrance is coming up! Get ready!_" Koki called over.

"_I know! Just be quiet and stop stressing me out!_" Jimmy called back nervously.

Nathe blinked, and wondered if they would need any encouragement... then he had an idea. He stepped forward and started clapping his hands and cheering, "_WILD KRATTS! WILD KRATTS! WILD KRATTS!_"

Soon, his sister and father joined in, and so did a few soldiers. Soon, the whole city was cheering on the team!

"_WILD KRATTS! WILD KRATTS! WILD KRATTS!_"

(Silver; *joins in cheer* Wild Kratts! Wild Kratts! Wild- *freezes, knowing she's getting weird looks* Oops... sorry XD I'll get back to the story...)

The Kratt team looked around them, to hear the chants and cheers from the people of the city. They all smiled. Koki looked back at Jimmy, "C'mon Jimmy! They're cheering you on!"

Jimmy smiled at that thought, and felt a little braver as he kept the entrance straight ahead of them. And in an instant, they shot through the entrance, and now were going through the tunnel, going much faster now; since the lava was going through a small opening.

The bravery washed away from Jimmy in a few seconds, as did the bravery from everyone else on that raft; They were shooting through a volcano, now going up it... so they were screaming their heads off...

(Silver; You would be too... I know I would be screaming XD)

And as soon as they were out of the volcano, they were blinded by daylight, and soon realized they were now scrapping down the side of volcano without the lava... then across the beach, to stop slowly on the shore.

They were all shaken up and frozen for a few seconds, until Jimmy Z shouted out, "THAT. WAS. _AWESOME!_"

That pretty much snapped everyone out of the daze, "_WE DID IT!_" Kitty shouted happily as she hugged Martin.

"_HORRAH!_" Koki said waving her hands in the air.

"_WE'RE STILL ALIVE!_" Chris called out, as Aviva kissed him out of joy.

"_YEEAHHHH!_" Martin said jumping in the air.

Survivor simply showed his joy by jumping onto the beach and running around.

As everyone calmed down, and got off the raft, they soon realized that their stuff was still there on the beach, in boxes from a few days before.

"We should load what we can..." Chris said finally. And they all nodded and did just that. After they got what they could onto the raft, Aviva pulled the lever and the metallic bottom of the raft unhooked.

And they were able to push the rest into the water.

After they all boarded once more, Aviva looked back at where the Tortuga once was, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to build one like that again..." she said sadly.

Chris put a hand on her shoulder, as his eyes looked to the lava slowly going down the side of the volcano, to the little remains of the Tortuga, then to Aviva.

"No. You'll make one that's even better." Chris said with a smile. Aviva smiled lightly, then hugged him and sighed.

"Well... we should sail off..." Martin said finally, "So say goodbye to the island."

Jimmy smirked, "Oh I'll say goodbye alright," and he turned to face the shore, "GOODBYE! AND I HOPE TO _NEVER_ SET FOOT ON YOU AGAIN!"

Suddenly the volcano rumbled and boomed a little.

Jimmy jumped and blinked, "Er... yeah, we should go now..."

The gang laughed at Jimmy, as Kitty and Koki lowered the sail, and they set off; into the great wide open sea...

* * *

><p><strong><em>One more chapter to go people. ONE MORE! XD FINALLY!<em>**

**_RandomPerson; Ugh... good... I've been waiting for this to end... so will they get rescued or something?_**

**_Um, that... or..._**

**_RandomPerson; *gets suspicious* OR?_**

**_Sorry, I just wanted to say 'or' to sound dramatic! X3_**

**_RandomPerson; T_T You crazy psychopath author..._**

**_WHY THANK YOU! XD :P_**

**_RandomPerson; O_o'_**

**_Now review people! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
><em>**


	20. Chapter 20

**_It's... the last... CHAPTER? OH MY GOSH, NOOOOOOOO! DX WHY? WHY?_**

**_Anyway, how are all you guys? XD Good? Good I hope?_**

**_Sorry, let's get back to the story... I've been stalling long enough. ^^  
><em>**

Random Person; You sure have...**_  
><em>**

**_It's not like you care about the story...  
><em>**

Random Person; I... might...**_  
><em>**

**_O_O OMG... You nearly gave me a heart attack; YOU'VE BEEN TROLLING ME ALL THIS TIME JUST TO TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY WITH EVERYTHING?  
><em>**

Random Person; Just... tell... the freaking, STORY.**_  
><em>**

**_Fine. Here we go.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo ho, yo ho... a pirates life for me...<em>" Jimmy Z sang out slowly, as they floated along.

The team had been sailing a day and a half now, and there hadn't been a sight of land ever since they left the island. Night was going to fall soon, and a fog covered the air very thickly.

Not to mention a chill ran through the breeze, and the air smelled like salt, fish, and ice...

"JZ... _not, helping_..." Aviva mumbled, rubbing her cold arms a little.

"_Sorry..._"

"Hey Chris, can you tell which direction we're heading in?" Martin asked, from behind the helm. It had been his turn to steer. His breath gave off a puff of air.

"_No..._" Chris said with a sigh, "The fog is to thick, and can't see any stars or anything..."

"_I barely can even see any of you guys..._" Koki pointed out, coughing a little.

"Let's hope we get somewhere soon," Kitty started, "Because we're running low on food supplies..."

"_I wonder why_..." Aviva said groaning, looking to all the men in the group.

Chris, Martin and Jimmy exchanged glances, and in unison said, "_What?_"

"You guys eat like crazy! _You need to take it down a notch..._" Aviva concluded, "Especially you,_ Jimmy_..."

Survivor cleared his throat as he finished off the thing that he had been eating, out of one of the boxes, without anyone noticing. And he quickly walked over to lay down behind Martin, and lick the remaining crumbs from his furry face.

Obviously the lion had been eating the supplies, not the men... and no one knew he had been. (Me; But he's a lion. An 'animal'. That's understandable, right? XD)

"Um, _anyway..._" Chris started to change the subject, "I think it's starting to snow..."

"How is that possible?" Koki asked.

"I dunno... like, didn't the island have tropical weathers?" Jimmy asked. Snow flakes started slowly raining down on them all.

Kitty shrugged, as she pulled a blanket over her and Aviva's shoulders, "_It did_... but it was a strange island... I mean, it could be warm all the time there or-"

"_Or it could have been on the brink of winter..._" Martin finished.

"_Great..._" Aviva grumbled, "Nothing like sailing, when the water starts to_ freeze..._"

"Just no one fall into the ocean... otherwise you might die of hypothermia or something..." Chris said, shaking the ice off the sail.

The snow started to come down a little harder now, and that mixed with the fog, really made things difficult to see. So, they all were surprised when a wave came hurling over, and almost knocked them all into the water.

"_That was close!_" Koki said, holding onto the mast, "We really need to watch those waves!"

"But how?" Martin asked, looking around into the pure, cold whiteness that surrounded them.

Another wave, smaller this time, rocked the boat (Me; XD *singing* Rock the boat! Rock the boat baby! lol). Everyone held onto the sides and one another.

"It's not going to start storming is it?" Jimmy Z asked.

"_I think it already is!_" Martin said frantically as he tried to steer them across yet another wave.

"Here! Let me steer!" Jimmy insisted as he went over to Martin. Honest truth, Jimmy was better at it...

"Right!" Martin said, stepping out of the way, as another wave hit, and actually blew icy cold water on deck. Survivor was shivering, being cold and wet, and could only snuggle up beside Chris.

Survy was a lion, he didn't belong in these weathers.

It wasn't raining as the waves battered them all about, but, it might as well been; The snow was now thick as it fell, and produced the feeling of cold little needles that struck your face, and made you wet anyway.

There weren't many blankets, but they all did their best, as they kept the sail ice-free, and the ropes from freezing.

Finally, as a last resort, they had to huddle together.

"I feel just like a penguin in the middle of a blizzard..." Martin mumbled out between his chattering teeth.

"Speaking of that," Martin continued, "Did you guys know that penguins huddle-"

Chris interrupted, "Bro, as much as I love animals, _I'm mainly focusing on keeping warm and dry here_..."

"Oh, right, _sorry_..."

"It's okay."

"Hey... guys..." Koki mumbled as she looked up and across the ocean, "Do you... see that?"

Everyone froze, then turned their heads to get a good look. There was a pale fading light in the distance, and it appeared to be high up. But it was hard to tell through the pouring snow.

Then again... there seemed to be many lights now; so many it couldn't be counted! Also, there was not as many waves as before; actually, there was hardly any.

"_Ah! We're dying! All the lights are here to take us away!_" Jimmy started to scream and sob.

"No! _Listen!_" Aviva said. Among the thick snow/fog, and the lights, there was the sound of... honking? Moving and clanking of... metal?

Finally, the snow let up just a little bit, for them all to notice they were going in a harbor! A glorious harbor! Or... perhaps it was more of a river? It was hard to tell.

But anyway, as they all smiled and grinned with relief, they watched the cars zoom by on either sides. Along with the skyscrapers with a few blinking lights in the distance.

Then, they all looked forward to the first light they had seen again. It was indeed very high up, and, it was a torch... a very large torch... held by a giant... green... woman...

"Lady Liberty!" Kitty called out, joyfully, "We're in New York!"

"We must have floated in from the Atlantic ocean, right into Upper New York Bay!" Aviva said, in awe, as they slowly floated right past the statue.

It was now night, and mixed with the snow, and the lights, The Statue of Liberty was a sight to behold.

"I'm still cold..." Jimmy mumbled, slightly ruining the moment.

"We need to get ashore." Chris said calmly.

"How? There's barely any wind?" Martin asked, looking at the sail. But they all went silent at the sound of more voices, and a motor.

"_I'm telling you Mimi, I swear I heard voices..._"

"_Reef, you're probably just hearing things. Anyway, what's your brother going to think when he finds out that we took his boat for drive, when he was flirting with my cousin?_"

"_He'll have to deal. I wanna see what that noise was..._"

But the voices suddenly started fading away, and the Kratt team knew they'd have to get their attention.

"H-hey! O-over here!" Martin stuttered out, trying to find words, "HEY!"

"COME BACK!" Aviva called out.

"HELP!" JZ shouted.

"SOS! SOS!" Chris started calling, then thinking for a second, then changing his words, "SOK! SOK!"

Kitty blinked, "I know SOS means _Save Our Souls_, or _Save Our Ship_ or whatever. But... what does _SOK_ mean?"

"Save Our Kratts." Chris answered simply.

The voices suddenly drifted back, "_Told you I heard something._"

"_Oh, just shut it Re..._"

The faces of two girls suddenly appeared, both dressed in winter attire. The one wearing the Aqua marine coat pointed a flashlight at the group, "_Whoa..._"

They were both in a some sort of expensive, large speed boat.

"Reef?" Kitty squinted against the glare of the flashlight, "Oh my gosh, _it's Reef! And Mimi!_"

"_Kit?_" The girl in the pink coat, which was apparently Mimi, asked blinking, "_Kratts?_" her eyes went over to Chris and Martin.

"Oh dear! _Guys! What happened?_ Hurry! Hop in!" Reef beckoned, and reached out a hand, eying their torn up clothes and battered ship/raft.

"_Saved..._" Jimmy sighed out loud, "_Finally saved!_" and he hopped over, with Survivor jumping over after him.

The rest followed on board, and they all felt they had never been happier. Kitty sat down, patting Survivor's head, "Boy, now I feel like we're all survivor's..."

A few of them chuckled, but as soon as they started sailing towards the shore, Reef and Mimi immediately started on asking questions.

Honestly, even though the Kratts, Kit and the Tech Crew all explained what had happened, with the volcano, and the colony underneath it, neither of the girls could really believe it.

I mean, would you?

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Random Person; You're just ending it like that? Really?<strong><br>**

**_Um... yes?_ **

Random Person; WHY?**  
><strong>

**I have my reasons... XD I was thinking, if people wanted to know what happened in New York or Jamaica or something I'd put a new chapter-  
><strong>

Random Person; O_O Wait, they still go to Jamaica?**  
><strong>

**They... might...  
><strong>

Random Person; *jumps at the screen* OMG, PEOPLE REVIEW!

**Hm... RP must like Jamaica or something... THANKS FOR READING!  
><strong>


End file.
